


Amaretto

by rosabrachetto



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied France/Seychelles, Implied Spamano, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabrachetto/pseuds/rosabrachetto
Summary: Human AU.Setting: New York City, 1933 (late Prohibition era)When Ludwig meets a mysterious male prostitute-known only as Amaretto-he gets more than what he bargained for.





	1. Disclaimer

First things first, this is a story with an historical setting. HOWEVER, it _not_ historically accurate. I tried researching this, yes, but some sources were either too vague or too complex for me to understand, and others were inconsistent with each other, thus making things more confusing. This is also not medically, psychologically, etc. anything accurate either, for the same reasons as stated earlier. I am way too stupid to understand how the human body and mind work, believe me, I’ve tried. Hell, I can’t even get character namings right either, despite my best efforts. 

That being said, I kindly request that you please keep comments about inaccuracies to yourselves. I’m not saying this to be ignorant; I’m saying this because-as someone with a mental disability-those type of comments come across as insulting rather than helpful, thus making me feel even more horrible about my mental problems than I do now. 

**Translations:** If you speak any other language other than English, you are more than welcome to create translations of these as well, just make sure to post to this site and credit properly. If you are not sure how to credit, please ask.

**Fanwork:** If you would like to do any fanwork, such as fanart, cosplays, etc. based on this, again you are more than welcome to do so as well. All I ask is that you credit me.

Also, there are going to be times where the characters are OOC. Some may be entirely OOC (England). Again, I try my best to keep them in character as much as possible, but sometimes, it isn’t possible. 

There will also be a lot of Sicilian dialogue in this. Yes, I know Feli is the northen half of Italy, but beta suggested having him speak a southern italian dialect b/c historical accuracy.

Also, a lot of characters go by street names as well as human names in this; this is a human au after all. So, to better keep track of them and so no one is confessed as to who’s who, I’ve made a list of characters.

  * Amaretto=Feliciano (Italy/Veneziano)
  * Limoncello=Lovino (Romano)
  * Bärenfang=Gilbert (Prussia)
  * Cognac=Francis (France)
  * Sherry=Antonio (Spain)
  * Gin=Arthur (England)
  * Kalou=Seychelles (mentioned)



And finally: TRIGGER WARNINGS

These are the following triggers I have spotted through my own work:

  * Sexual content (including prostitution)
  * Abuse/domestic violence (including rape/non-con)
  * _Attempted_ self-harm
  * Drug/alcohol use



Not only do I **_not_** support any of these issues, I do not even try to glorify them. If any of this bothers you, please kindly leave and no hard feelings will be hurt. 

Now, sit back, relax, and stay tuned. 


	2. Prologue

**New York City, USA**

_October 1932_

Feliciano Vargas woke up in a dark, abandoned, and unfamiliar place, arms tied behind him and his legs too weak to stand up. He glanced around, trying to find someone--anyone--to get him out of there. The last thing he could remember was passing by a saloon, then someone grabbing him from behind and suffocating him with an odd smelling rag. Then he woke up here.

“Hello?” he called out. “Is anyone here?”

He heard footsteps echo throughout the room, gradually growing louder, followed by several dark, sinister chuckles. A group of men appeared and surrounded him.

“What should we do to him first?” one of the men said. “Looks weak, we should beat him.”

“Doesn’t look too smart either,” another added. “Why don’t we just kill him instead? Save the boss the trouble.”

“Good idea.”

One of the men drew his gun and aimed it at Feliciano, but just as he was about to pull the trigger, the door to the room slammed open.

“Gentlemen,” called the voice of a British man as footsteps echoed across the room towards the group. “I sure hope you weren’t planning on killing the poor man, were you?”

“N-no, boss,” they answered.

“Thought so.” The leader approached Feliciano, giving the captive a better view. A tall, blond man with green eyes and thick eyebrows stood in front of him. He reached out and took the Italian’s jaw, pulling it up and examining him.

“Impressive,” he stated. “You somehow managed to maintain proper care and hygiene on the boat from wherever you came from.” The gang leader returned to the captive, moving his hand from the jaw to the chin. “Tell me, boy, what is your name?” he asked.

“Feliciano Vargas, sir.” he answered. Fear present in his eyes, like injured prey at the mercy of his predator. A sight the gang leader was enjoying to witness.

“Where are you from, Feliciano?”

“Italy, sir.”

“And how old are you?”

“Eighteen, sir.”

“Feliciano, I’m going to cut this rope off of you, but you have to promise not to run away. I have a special opportunity for you that you might like. Can you do it, my boy?”

“Yes, I promise.” Though no immediate threat was given, he could only imagine what would happen if he tried to run away from this man. These men nearly killed him; their leader could actually succeed.

He cut apart the rope, allowing the captive to return his arms to normal. The gang leader then pulled up the captive and dragged him out of the room. “You’re going to love what I’ve got in store for you, my dear Feliciano.”

He took the other make to a dim lighted room: this one with a twin mattress on the ground, a small pillow, and thin blanket.

“Sit,” the blond ordered. “Wait here.”

Feliciano sat on the bed while the Brit left momentarily. As he returned, the Italian could pick up a familiar aroma, blended with another one he didn’t quite recognize. The scent grew stronger as the blond man returned.

“You must be starving after that long boat trip,” he said to the auburn man. “I know this is not what you're used to back in Italy, but the locals seem to enjoy it.” With him was a plate of spaghetti with tomato sauce and round balls of meat on top of it, the source of the aroma. The immigrant’s eyes widened and his mouth watered at the sight of the fusion dish.

“Meatballs? On spaghetti?” he asked. “This must have cost a fortune to make.”

“Not really, meat prices are rather low here.” He gave the younger man the plate and utensils. “Go on, eat.”

Feliciano took a bite of the dish, the familiar taste of home blended with the taste of the new world. The Brit sat next to his captive, watching him devour the meal like a wild famished beast while his arm wrapped around the other man’s waist.

“Good, isn’t it?” the Brit asked.

“Yes, very. Thank you.”

“There's plenty more where that came from, my Feliciano. Everything you could ever want--food, shelter, this bed--is right here. All I ask is one simple thing in return.”

“Anything, sir. Anything.”

He took the boy’s jaw and turned his face towards him, eyes locking onto each others. “All I want from you,” he began, “is your undying loyalty to me. Be my faithful servant, do whatever I ask and give me your love and gratitude.” His smile seemingly warm, yet hiding something wicked from him. “Do that, and you can finally have your American Dream.”

His eyes lit up with joy, yet held some doubt in them. It all seemed too good to be true, Feliciano thought. Being a lackey to a complete stranger, just for a simple chance of opportunity. There had to be some other catch.

“What happens if I don’t, sir, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Without a word, the Brit placed a gun against the Italian’s skull. The cold, metal nuzzle scent chills down his spine. His heart raced and pounded in his chest. His body froze and his breath became short.

“You seem like such a sweet and innocent young man, Feliciano Vargas,” began the other man. “I would hate to have to take away a life as valuable as yours from this place. But if you don’t take this opportunity I’m giving you, well, what good would you be on your own? The world is dark out there, boy, and New York City is no exception. It’s just a jungle made of concrete, and the animals are the citizens. Vicious predators willing to attack at any prey given. And you, you’re just a weak, pathetic little chinchilla. You are a useless and hopeless mouse on your own; you’re better off dead if you try to leave.”

The young Italian eye’s widened and his heart raced as his capturer spoke. Cold sweat dripped down along his face as he breaths became more rapid. The images of wild jungle animals played in the back of mind, as was him, the tiny chinchilla caught in the middle.

“But me,” the Brit continued. “I’m the green anaconda, a fearsome snake no man would dare go near if he valued his life. I could strangle the weak mouse you are right now and kill you.” He then stroked the Italian’s hair in a loving manner, calming him down and alleviating the fear. “But I like you, Feliciano.” he continued, his voice getting quieter and gentler. “You’re a rare, beautiful chinchilla in this ugly jungle, with so much potential. It’s your choice, mouse: Leave and be eaten alive by the predators of New York City, or stay here with your new friend, and be spared. What do you say, Feliciano? Do we have a deal?”

His words couldn’t be true, Feliciano thought. But, then again, he knew he had no one else to turn to here. His grandfather was dead, his brother was back in Italy. He had no other living relatives left. And what if everything this man had said was, in fact, the case?

“Yes, you have my loyalty to you, Sir,” he answered.

“Good,” the Brit replied, putting the gun away. “And please, call me Master.”

“Of course, Master.”


	3. Chapter 1

_May, 1933_

New York’s nightlife was busier than ever. Crowds filled the streets and every cab was out and about. Ludwig Beilschmidt arrived outside the speakeasy. The tall, well built blond German had been in the New World for less than twenty-four hours, but was quickly experiencing everything it had to offer.

“Ludwig!” he heard someone call. He turned, finding a familiar face of white hair and violet eyes running towards him. “Guess my letters reached you after all.”

“Gilbert.” Ludwig responded, grinning with joy and relief as they embraced. “Haven’t seen you in years.”

“C’mon, get inside. We have a lot of catching up to do, baby brother.”

The inside of the speakeasy was packed. Gilbert escorted his brother to a back booth, where another man with shoulder length blond hair was shamelessly making out with a woman with dark skin and long black hair tied with red ribbons.

“Francis!” Gilbert yelled. “My brother finally made it to America!”

“So you’re the little one from Germany, _non?”_ Francis asked. “Such an honor to meet a relative of one of my business partners.”

“The pleasure is mine.” Ludwig stated as Francis immediately returned to making out with the woman. _These are the people Gilbert hangs out with?_ Ludwig thought, watching awkwardly as the couple began speaking suggestively to each other in French between their sultry kisses.

“Get the best beer you have on tap.” Gilbert called to one of the servers. Ludwig turned to his brother in surprise.

“You realize alcohol is illegal here, right?” Ludwig asked.

“So is prostitution, but neither has stopped anyone before. Cmon, _bruder,_ have a beer on us.”

“Alright, but just one.”

~~~~~~

Several beers later, Ludwig headed out into the back alleyway for air. He couldn’t believe his brother had talked him into that many and it wasn't even midnight.

“Damn immigrant!” he heard from inside one of the buildings.

Thinking the jab was directed at him, Ludwig ducked away and hid behind a nearby dumpster, and just in time. The door flew open and two men came out. One was tall, intimidating, and elegantly dressed, with blond hair and green eyes. The other was short and lithe, with hazelish eyes and auburn hair with a curl off to the side. The blond shoved the smaller man the ground roughly, causing him to whimper quietly.

“What’s the matter with you, Amaretto?!” The blond barked, grabbing the other man by the straps of his a-shirt, hauling him to his feet and pinning him against the wall. He leaned in close. “How many times do I have to tell you? Crying in front of the clients is a major turn off and hurts business.”

“But...he was hurting me...” the other man replied, quivering in fear.

“I don’t fucking care if he was hurting you. He was paying to fuck you, and you couldn’t even handle a few inches without sniveling, and I know you’re better than this.”

He took Amaretto’s arm and placed the butt of his cigarette against the hooker’s skin, who yelped at the burning pain on his body.

“Shut up, dammit.” the pimp continued. “This is for your own good.” Once the cigarette was tossed aside, he let go of the prostitute and began undoing his pants, revealing his member to his prostitute.

“You know how to make up for your behavior, right Amaretto?” he growled.

“Yes, Master.” Without another thought, he began sucking his boss’ cock, choking and gagging slightly while he shed a few more tears. This was briefly stopped once his pimp tugged at his stray curl, causing the Italian to moan instead.

“That’s it, love.” the pimp cooed. “Relax your jaw. Take it in.” As the prostitute began calming down slowly and began deep-throating him, the pimp watched and caressed his hooker’s cheek. “Good boy.” he added.

Ludwig couldn’t watch the scene any further, yet he still feared what would happened if he interfered. He briefly turned away, his anger and fear causing him to accelerate his breathing. The way this man abused and degraded this man, treating him like nothing more than a sex object. He was certain interfering would only result in himself getting beaten as well. Still, he turned back to the site, feeling sorry for the Italian.

The pimp pushed his partner on his cock as he came down the young man’s throat. “Swallow.” he growled. “Don’t let a single drop come out.” The prostitute struggled, but managed to take every drop of semen his pimp shot down inside him. Once he pulled out, the other man quickly caught his breath. The pimp redressed himself and gently lifted his prostitute’s chin up to face him.

“Now tell me, boy, what are you?”

“A whore, Master.”

“And who do you belong to?”

“You, Master.”

“And do you know why your master beats you like this, Amaretto?”

“Because...you love me, Master.” 

“That’s right, sweetheart.” He leaned down to kiss the younger man gently, then left him alone in the alleyway. Once he was gone, the second man laid his back against the wall, slumped in defeat as he sat there on the asphalt. He brought his knees up to chest, curled up in a ball, then buried his face and sobbed.

Ludwig stood up and slowly headed in the other man’s direction. The closer he got to him, the more it pained him to see him like this.

“Excuse me?” he asked. “Are you alright?”

The other man looked up and face him, a small look of relief in his eyes.

“I’m fine, really.” he said, trying to wipe away the tears and calm down as he got back up. “Can I help you?”

“Actually....” the German said, his words trailing off as he got a better view of the Italian in front of him. His face was youthful. His hair was a gorgeous shade of red and brown with that strange stray curl off to his left side. His eyes were like two round caramel candies. His body was slender but healthy looking. He seemed gentle and harmless but still broken. He also had a rhinstone choker worn around his neck that sparkled in the moonlight.

It wasn’t long before the other man approached Ludwig and took his hands in his. The taller man was surprised by how soft this other man’s touch was.

“Did you need something?” the man asked, bringing his hands up to his lips and kissing them gently. “Because I can take care of it.” He stepped in closer, moving his arms around the bulky man’s waist and holding him closely. The shorter man stood on the balls of his feet, slowly approaching his lips. Once they locked lips, they continued kissing, with Ludwig holding the man in front of him. The Italian’s touch was soft and his taste so captivating. It was as if every love deity known to man made him.

It wasn’t longer before he realized something was off about this situation; it just didn’t feel right and he couldn’t feel it. He pushed the other man away from him, trying to collect his thoughts.

“Is something wrong?” the second man asked.

“I...I can’t do this with you, not after what I just witnessed.”

“I’m fine, really.”

“You were just assaulted, physically and sexually. And then you turn around and start making out with a complete stranger-“

“But that’s my job.” the Italian said. “I’m a prostitute. I’m supposed to act this way around strangers.”

Nothing seemed right about all of this. Ludwig thought. The abuse, the degradation, onto a man that was too fragile and delicate to be making his living on sex and romance with complete strangers. None of this made any sense.

“Well, in that case,” he began. “Could you at least tell me your name?”

“Amaretto.” the Italian replied. “It’s Amaretto.”

He knew this had to have been a street name, but even the name for him was beautiful. Amaretto. It sounded so warm, comforting, and inviting.

“Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt.”

“Ludwig.” Amaretto repeated. “I like it.”

“Thanks.”

The alley door slammed open again, startling the Italian and causing him to jump into the German.

“Amaretto!” the British pimp called entering the alley. “What did I tell you?! Stop wasting my time and start selling!”

“Excuse me, are you this boy’s pimp?” Ludwig asked.

“Yeah? Is he bothering you?”

“Not at all. In fact, we were just talking business. How much for the whole night?”

“The whole night?” the intrigued pimp asked, approaching them slowly.

“Yeah, I think Amaretto here is quite attractive. It’d be foolish of me to pass up experiencing everything this man could offer.”

“Indeed, it would be.” He took another look at his prostitute and back to the client. “My Amaretto won’t be cheap, you know. He’s my most popular one, after all. Are you sure you want to spend that much on a whore?”

“Absolutely.”

“Tell me, what is it that you do for a living?”

“I work at the garage down the street-"

“So, you’re a mechanic? There’s no way a lowly blue collar worker like yourself could even begin to afford Amaretto for a few minutes, let alone for the whole night. Why should I-“

“Ludwig!”

They turned to find Gilbert stumbling out of the brothel, several beers in his system as he approached them.

“Ludwig, there you are.” he said, resting his hand on the blond German’s should for support. “We were all looking for you.”

“Bärenfang, are you ok?” the Italian asked, holding Gilbert up for support. The Prussian then shifted his attention to auburn-haired man.

“Amaretto, sweetie.” Gilbert slurred. “You’re looking really sexy tonight, babydoll.”

“Why don’t you go keep Bärenfang entertained for a moment, my dear?” the pimp cooed to his prostitute. “I believe Ludwig and I need to have a talk.”

Amaretto helped Gilbert back to the door as the pimp and Ludwig stepped aside.

“Do you know my Bärenfang, Mr. Ludwig?” the Brit asked.

“No, but I know a Gilbert Beilschmidt and he is my brother.”

“Well, your brother is one of the three best bootleggers in all of New York City. I wouldn’t have this business if the three of them didn’t allow my whores to work their magic outside their brothel. Maybe I could work a deal with you for my darling Amaretto.”

Ludwig turned back to Amaretto, now in a deep makeout with a completely intoxicated Gilbert against the wall. Even if it seemed like the hooker was enjoying himself, he felt the boy had to be faking it to avoid further punishment. And he couldn’t bear to see it any longer.

“What kind of deal are we talking about?” he said, cautious..

“Family discount, my friend. Normally, a whole night with a whore like Amaretto would go for ten dollars. But, because you are related to one of my business partners, I’ll let you have him for eight instead. Twenty percent off is a great deal if you ask me. What do you say, Ludwig?”

He bit his lip, unsure if eight dollars was something he could afford. But, looking back at the Italian, what else could he do?

“Eight bucks, you said?” he asked, taking the cash out of his pocket and thumbing through the dollar bills.

“That’s right.” the pimp said.

After handing him the cash, the Brit returned to retrieve the prostitute.

“Amaretto, my dear,” he called in a sing-song manner. “You have another client waiting.” He then returned to his new client. “Not a scratch, Ludwig Beilschmidt. Not a single scratch on that boy. Have him back first thing in the morning. You hear?”

“I hear.”


	4. Chapter 2

Conveniently, Ludwig’s apartment was nearby. It wasn’t the finest of places, but it had the basics for everyday living. It wasn’t big, but still could fit a small family. And everything still worked properly.

“Please, make yourself comfortable.” he said to his guest.

“You place is lovely, Ludwig.” Amaretto added as he glanced around the place and sat on the sofa. The look in his eyes showed fascination, despite what little his host had.

“It’s not much, but it’ll do.” He turned to find the man with his shirt off, revealing his slightly chubby abdomen with a scar across his gut. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Isn’t this what you bought me for? Sex?”

“N-no. Not that. I just wanted to talk to you. And get you away from that...that thing.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” He quickly grabbed the shirt to cover himself, but Ludwig grabbed his wrist instead.

“It’s ok. You can leave your shirt off if you want to.” It normally wasn’t like him to act this away around anyone, let alone another man, but seeing the prostitute without a shirt gave him this strange, arousing feeling inside him.

The Italian set the shirt back on the sofa and returned to the German.

“So, you wanted to talk?” he asked the blond.

“Right, yes.” Ludwig couldn’t help but find something attractive about this man, despite the fact he didn’t want anything intimate from him. It almost made it hard for him to think straight.

“So, your name is Amaretto?” he continued. “That’s...unique.”

“It’s what Master calls me.”

“Then, what’s your real name?”

“Real name? I...I can’t tell you.”

“Why not?”

“Master would kill me if I told anyone. The whole business would be destroyed if anyone knew our real identities.”

“I see.” His arms reached around the other man’s waist and slowly pulled him closer to him. “Then, what can you tell me?”

“Well, besides the bordello, Master is in charge of other criminal rings in town as well.”

Ludwig continued to listen as his arms reached up towards Amaretto’s hair and stroked it gently.

“Like?” he asked.

“A weapon ring, a cannabis ring. He also has business arrangements between the bordello and both the hookah bar and the indoor hot spring down the street.”

“He’s like some sort of ruler of the criminal world of New York.”

“He calls it his empire. And he is the emperor.”

“How long has this been going on?”

“A long time now. He had his empire well built before I came here, and that was just a few months ago.”

He pushed the prostitute away from him in shock from the last statement.

“A few months?” he nearly gasped. “Selling yourself for that long? How old are you?”

“Nineteen, but I haven’t been selling myself that long. I had other jobs with him before this one.”

“What made him put you up for prostitution?”

“I don’t know, to be honest. We had sex one night, and in the morning, I was being prepped for the new role of a gentleman of the night.”

“Amaretto, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you do this to yourself?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why do you let him beat you like this?”

“Because sometimes I need to be disciplined-“

“That doesn’t give he has any right to assault you or force you into sexual acts.”

“Master isn’t all that bad, Ludwig-“

“Can’t you tell he’s just abusing you?”

“You don’t understand!” He paused, sitting back down, choking on his tears. “When I first arrived to America I was alone. My grandfather had just died, leaving me with my brother as my last living relative. Our grandfather wanted us to come to the new world after he passed away, but my brother refused and stayed behind in Italy. I was just another immigrant left with nothing: no job, no shelter, no food, and nothing to my name. I had no one else to turn to, but when I met Master, everything changed. I had a room of my own, with a bed and pillow and blankets. I was fed three meals a day. I had a roof over my head. I had everything, and all Master wanted in return was my loyalty to him.”

Watching the Italian sob in front of him, the German gently place his hand on the other man’s shoulder.

“He does so much for me, Ludwig. I could never leave him after all of that.”

“I’m...so sorry, Amaretto.” he said humbly. “I didn’t mean to upset you like this.”

“It’s ok.” Amaretto responded, calming down a bit and whipping away his tears. This man had nothing, except an abusive lover controlling and manipulating him. And that same abusive lover was the only person he could turn to. He did not need this; he did not deserve this. But, there was a way Ludwig could fix this.

“Listen,” the German began. “I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, but I can only assume it must have been harder on you than it is for me to hear. But, if you ever need someone to talk to about anything or somewhere to go to get away from your Master when he becomes too aggressive, you can always come to me.”

“You would do that? For some whore like me?”

“You’re not some whore to me, Amaretto. And yes, I would. No one deserves to suffer like you have. Besides, you deserve to have someone other than your master to be there for you.”

:“Ludwig, that is so thoughtful of you. No one has ever been this caring of me since Master. Thank you.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

~~~~~~

The next morning, they returned to the alley near the brothel. They reached the door to the back building, before Amaretto turned to Ludwig.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything from me, Ludwig?” he asked. “Because I will do anything.”

“There’s nothing. Honest.” Ludwig answered.

The auburn man wrapped his arm around the blond while his other hand caressed the other man’s arm.

“I can do anything you want, Ludwig.” he continued, quietly. “Anything at all.”

As much as he didn’t want to push Amaretto into doing something he did not want to do, Ludwig could not help but want something from him. Those beady eyes were luring him in, seeking a desire to please him in some way. And Ludwig could tell he would not give up until he returned the favor somehow.

“Well, perhaps there is one thing.”

He took Amaretto’s chin tenderly and pulled his face towards him. The two leaned in for a kiss when the door suddenly burst open.

“Amaretto. There you are.” the British pimp answered lethargically, his hair still a mess and his body half dressed.

“First thing in the morning. Just like you said.” Ludwig responded.

“Whatever.” he gripped the prostitute's arm and pulled him inside with every bit of strength he had. “Now, go make breakfast and be useful for once.” he ordered to him.

“Right away, Master.”

The pimp watched him leave, eyes focusing on the man’s ass before returning to the client.

“That boy didn’t give you any trouble, did he?”

“Not at all.” the German answered. “In fact, I had a wonderful time with him. Best night of my life.”

“Really? I knew a good beating would set him straight. Anyway, pleasure doing business, Beilschmidt. Come back anytime.” The pimp returned inside and slammed the door shut.

As Ludwig started to walk away, he turned back to the building and gave himself a soft smile. Amaretto may be living in a terrible hell, but Ludwig knew he would get him away from there, once and for all.


	5. Chapter 3

Amaretto had finished making breakfast and made his way to the bedroom. It was back to the same old dreadful routine again; preparing Master’s breakfast and waiting for any scraps leftover for himself. As much as he hated this, it was still better than starving on the streets.

He reached his lover’s bedroom and knocked on the door.

“Master...breakfast is ready.” he called.

“Bring it in here, dammit.” barked his lover.

He opened the door cautiously, trying to avoid dropping anything from the tray. He entered the room and found his master was lying in the large, king sized bed.

“I knew I smelled something good.” the other man crooned. “Come.”

The boy approached the bed slowly but calmly, trying his best to pretend to be enjoying this. His smile was fake and uneasy, but seemed believable.

“Full English breakfast, Master. Just the way you like it.” he said, setting the tray down in front of the blond.

“And the tea?”

“Fresh pot, as always.”

The boy reached for the pot but his hand was slapped away from the other man.

“Shirt off.” the pimp ordered, as he poured himself the tea instead.

“Ve?”

“Shirt off. Now.”

He took off his shirt and set it aside. The look in the Brit’s eyes as he gazed at the boy’s figure sent chills down Amaretto’s spine. The longer his master stared, the smaller he felt. He looked back at his clothing and sighed, wishing he could put it back on. Instead, he looked away in shame and concealed as much of his body as he could.

“Move!” his master ordered, causing him to yelp and uncover himself. Each second that passed felt like another hand touching him, violating him emotionally.

“Not a single scratch on you.” he said. “Guess the kraut is smarter than he looks.”

“He sure is.”

The Italian continued to watch his master eat, his own stomach quietly growling at the food on the plate. He tried to get his mind off of this and distract himself.

Pulling back the curtain slightly, he gazed out the window to see the city begin it’s morning routine. Streets crowding with pedestrians in such a hurry to get to work. Sounds of cabs driving by and citizens conversing among each other. It may have seemed so mundane to the average person, but Amaretto longed to live their lives. He only ever went out when his Master ordered him out on errands and nights to prostitute himself. And it was always supervised. He didn’t have the freedom the regular citizens had.

But, he did have last night with this Ludwig; a man he only knew for a few hours but could feel a strange connection with. Just the thought of Ludwig made Amaretto feel warm inside. As he slowly caressed his hand along his arm, he imagined it was Ludwig caressing him instead. He imagined Ludwig standing behind, wrapping his arm around his waist and holding him close. There was just something about Ludwig that made Amaretto feel safe. As if no harm could ever be done to him when he was around. As if he would protect the young Italian from any danger.

If only he could leave this place and be with Ludwig forever. He had tried before to leave this dreadful life before only to be met with the dangers he was warned about. But to spend just a single day in the real world without any supervision and have the freedom everyone else had. To be able to live a normal life, for just a day. He knew his Master would never allow him out unsupervised, and if he left, the Master would eventually find and capture him and bring him back again. But maybe...

“Master,” he finally spoke. “I was thinking...”

“Ha! You? Thinking? What a joke.”

“I was thinking that...since it’s been awhile since I was last out in the real world...perhaps I should start going out...by myself....again...”

The blond put his utensil down and started at the auburn-haired boy.

“And what in bloody hell makes you think you’re ready to handle the real world?” he asked, his sharp tone piercing through Amaretto’s chest and bringing tears to his eyes. He inhaled and wiped away the tears, trying to be strong.

“Well, I’m nineteen now-“

“You’re still as naïve as a child-“

“I’ve been good with errands and messages-“

“Because my henchmen are there keeping their eyes on you-“

“And last night, with Ludwig, nothing horrible happened. It was just me and him in his apartment-“

“Who and who?”

“Him and me in his apartment.”

The pimp got up and walked toward him slowly, chuckling in a menacing manner. It only cause the Italian to start weeping again, this time unable to fight back the tears.

“Oh, my dear, sweet Amaretto, my poor little bunny.” he continued, his tone now turning more sweet yet sinister. “Do you remember what happened the last time you ran off into the real world on your own?”

“But that was a long time ago-“

“Do. You. Remember?”

“Yes...” Amaretto answered, stepping back cautiously.

“And do you remember how horrifying it was for you? How you ended up with that scar across your gut?”

“Yes...”

“And, after all that trouble, who had to come save your sorry ass from all of it?”

“You, Master....”

His back hit the wall and his master was just inches apart. The blond gripped his jaw tightly and turned his face up to meet his.

“Now, after everything I’ve done to protect you from the dangers of the real world, after everything I’ve done to keep you safe and alive this entire time, you have the audacity to even think about going back out there again just to put yourself in even more danger than you were before?”

“But-“

“Do you know how difficult it is for me to provide for a second mouth to feed and a second body to clothe and shelter while you go out and make your living sleeping around with other man and women? And now here you are acting so childish and ungrateful for all the hard work I do for you.”

“I didn’t mean it like that, Master. I just-“

“Do you know why I put up with your bullshit on a regular basis like this, Amaretto?”

“Because you love me?”

He released his grip on the boy and used his hand to give him a gentle caress on his cheeks and wipe his tears away.

“Because I love you, sweetheart.” the blond said, his voice now more calm and endearing. “And I just what’s best for you. And right now, you’re just not ready to handle the real world by yourself. You understand, right?”

“Yes, I understand.”

“Good.” He handed the plate of half eaten food to the boy before returning to the bed. “Now finish this before it gets cold. Or are you going to act ungrateful for that too?”

“No, Master.” he answered. “Thank you.” He ate what was left of the meal while the blond caressed his hair tenderly.

“Good pet.” he growled quietly but gently. He walked away from him to get dressed as the boy finished the meal, before turning back to the prostitute. “By the way, dear, I have a meeting with Mr. Yao Wang coming up soon.”

“The owner of the Chinese restaurant across town?”

“Indeed. Turns out after hours he runs a opium ring in town, and I plan on making him a business partner. I need you there as well.”

“Why?”

“In case he needs some...persuasion, of course. I expect you to be on your best behavior for him, understood?”

“Yes, Master.”


	6. Chapter 4

Amaretto was back in his room when the door busted open. 

“Boss has a little surprise for you, dollface.” the guard said to him as they made their way to the empty room. He followed quietly, his heart pounding as he heard the man speak. This can’t be good, he thought, Master never has good surprises. As they approached, he could hear the familiar sounds of another man’s voice from outside. It sounded very familiar, but he couldn’t point out who it belonged to. They were just outside the room, where Gin was waiting. 

“Amaretto, sweetheart,” his master cooed sweetly. “There’s someone here dying to see you. And a bet you can’t wait to see him either.” They entered the dark, nearly vacant room, where other guards were waiting as Amaretto turned to the small light, where the new captive was still struggling to free himself from the men in his grasp. His chestnut hair, picholine eyes and olive skin looked very familiar to him as well. But it was the curl in his hair that made the auburn-haired man recognize who this new captive was. He dropped his jaw and he rushed over.

“Lovino!” he called approaching the man, the mixture of fear and relief in his voice. 

“Feliciano?” the other man asked, turning up to find the other Italian in front of him. The guards let Lovino go and the two embraced each other. Both men sobbed quietly together, filled with joy as they finally found each other, yet fearing what their capturers would do to them next.

“Feliciano, you’re alive!” Lovino continued in a mix of relief and concerned. “What happened? What did they do to you?”

“You were right about this place, Lovi.” Amaretto sobbed. “America is horrible. I want to go home!”

“What did they do to you, Feliciano?”

“Horrible things. I’m too embarrassed and ashamed to tell you.”

“Please, try to.”

“They made me ... they made me ...”

“They made you what?”

“They made me a whore, Lovi. I’m so ashamed of myself. Please, don’t be mad at me.”

Lovino turn toward the gang leader, his face red and hot as he pushed himself off of his brother. “I’m gonna kill you, filthy swine!” he yelled, before two of the guards grabbed his arms and restrained him again. Two more took Amaretto, leaving the brothers struggling as Arthur approached them slowly and calmly, his steps echoing throughout the hall as he gave the brothers a wicked grin.

“What an adorable family reunion we have here.” he taunted. “It’s not everyday a pair of siblings shows up right in you lap, now is it?” 

“What the hell do you want, you bas-“ Lovino began before the pimp grabbed his jaw and examined his face. 

“Good looks run in your family, I see. Almost as beautiful as your brother.” he said, then released the second Italian’s jaw. “Lovino, is it? Lovino, I’m going to make you a deal, one I’m sure you wouldn’t back out of even if you wanted to. Surrender to me and do anything and everything I tell you.”

“Like hell I’d take that deal!” Lovino retorted, before the blond man placed the nuzzle of his gun against Amaretto’s head. Both brothers froze and their hearts began beating harder and faster. His sobs increased, while Lovino’s breathing grew rapidly.

“It be such a shame if I had to kill my best whore just because of his brother’s cocky attitude.” the blond continued, slowly sliding his other hand down the younger brother’s shirt and groping his chest. “Let’s try this again, shall we? Surrender to me, or else your brother gets his brains blown out. It’s your choice; your pride, or your family?” 

Amaretto stood there, sobbing and hiding his shame the best he could. The agonizing wait for his brother to respond drove him insane. His guilt weighed heavily on his chest. He had to have been the reason Lovino was here in the first place, and now both of them would suffer for it in one way or another.

“Alright! I surrender!” cried the chestnut-haired Italian. “Just leave him alone!” 

“That’s better.” He pulled his hand away from the auburn-haired man, then aimed the gun and Lovino. “And you, my Amaretto.” he growled into the auburn-haired Italian’s ear. “Disobey me and Lovino gets it. You hear?” 

“Yes, yes!” he sobbed. “I won’t disobey you. Just don’t hurt Lovi! Please!”

He returned the gun to his side and handed the brothers to his henchmen. “Take them back to my room, and make sure neither of them try to escape.” he ordered. “I bet these two have a lot of catching up to do.”


	7. Chapter 5

Ludwig was at Gilbert’s place, right next to the saloon. He watched outside the balcony as the prostitutes and drug dealers went about their work. As usual, Amaretto was there, selling himself to pedestrians and wearing the same rhinestone choker from the other night. His boss was standing inches away from him, his eyes fixed on the boy’s backside as his hooker conversed with a client on the streets. A third man was with them; one Ludwig did not recognize. He looked similar to Amaretto, but had darker skin and hair color. He was also dressed nearly identically to Amaretto as well, but with a black onyx choker instead of a rhinestone one. He also looked incredible appalled at all of this, but he looked at Amaretto with concern.

Ludwig took another sip of his beer and turned away from this, his free hand running through his hair as he took in a deep breath. Everytime he ran into Amaretto, he became more and more attractive, as if destiny was trying to draw the two closer and closer together. If only he knew how to get him away from such a hostile environment; he couldn’t spend all his money buying him out every night, now could he?

He headed back inside, where Gilbert and Francis had set out playing cards and poker chips one the table.

“We should add a casino. Right there in the basement.” Gilbert said grabbing the rest of the beer and setting it down on the table.

“That’s where we keep the liquor, _mon ami._ ” Francis replied as he set out a poke of cigarettes and matches. “Where are we going to keep the rest of our supply?”

“Eh, we’ll make room. Hey, where’s Antonio? He said he’d be here by now.”

“Who’s Antonio?” Ludwig asked.

“Another friend of ours.” Gilbert answered. “Clearly homosexual and can be a bit over passionate.” 

“He is usually one time for our poker nights. What’s taking him so long?”

 _“Ay! Que lindito!”_ they heard from outside. Gilbert and Francis quickly ran out to the balcony and Ludwig followed right behind them. There in the alleyway stood the other prostitute from earlier, being held by another man.

“Piss off, you damn Spaniard!” the prostitute yelled to the man holding him as he tried to escape.

 _“Besame, besame!”_ the Spaniard continued as he puckered his lips.

The sight made both Francis and Gilbert crack up laughing, leaving Ludwig puzzled. He then noticed Amaretto rushing out to break the two of them apart. The German climbed down, knowing it would be too difficult for the prostitute to do that alone. He rushed over to them and began pulling apart the Spaniard and the other hooker.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” the second prostitute asked the Spaniard in anger.

“Limoncello, that’s not how I taught you how to talk to the clients.” the pimp said approaching the group. “That’s especially not how to talk to my associates.”

“Go eat a dick, limey!”

“Oh, I’d be glad to, love. I’ve been dying to see if your taste is just as good your brother’s.”

Limoncello was about to charge at him but was quickly stopped by Amaretto. As the three of the continued, Ludwig returned his attention to the Spaniard.

“Are you alright?” he asked helping him back up.

 _“Sí, sí.”_ the other man replied.

“Hurry up already, Sherry!” Gilbert called out to them. “We can’t wait for you all evening!”

“Coming, coming!” Sherry called back and turned back to Ludwig. _”Gracias, señor.”_

“It’s Ludwig.”

 _”Gracias,_ Ludwig.”

As Sherry headed inside, Ludwig returned to the three other men. Limoncello had finally calmed down and the two Italians returned their attention to the Brit.

“Amaretto, dear,” he said sweetly. “Try to do a better job controlling Limoncello, will you,”

“But how can I do that and get clients at the same-?”

“Do it, boy! Or should I make this easier on you?” He drew his gun out and aimed it at the other prostitute.

“No no, please! I’ll do it! Don’t shoot him!”

“That’s what I thought.” He put away his gun and headed away to a few other prostitutes. “I can’t sell a pair of brothers if one of them keeps acting up.”

Ludwig couldn’t believe what had just happened; he almost witnessed a murder, and heard the pimp refer to Amaretto and Limoncello as “brothers.” They did look very similar but no way could the two of them actually be related. At least, he didn’t want to believe that. He watched as the auburn-haired one sobbed in front of the chestnut one, whom was now showing concern for the other and trying to comfort him. It was hard to make out what they were saying, now that they were speaking in what he assumed was their native language, but if he had to guess, Ludwig could sense that it wasn’t good.

“Ludwig! Get up here!” he heard Gilbert calling to him. “We’re starting!”

“Just a minute!” He headed back to the door, then turned back to the pair one last time. Both had seemed to have calmed down now and we’re conversing with two women trying to sell themselves again. He sighed and went inside the building, still wondering how he could possibly get Amaretto out of such a dreadful place.


	8. Chapter 6

Back at Gilbert’s place, Ludwig stood out on the balcony watching the busy streets of the city. He turned back to the saloon, where everything had returned to business as usual. As he gazed down at Amaretto, he smiled at the beauty the young male prostitute possessed. 

Still, there was so little he knew about this young man, and so much he wanted to know. Who was he? Where did he come from? What was he like when he wasn’t selling himself? Did he have any hobbies? What were his likes and dislikes? What were his hopes and dreams? That was why he came to America, right? To follow and seize the _American Dream?_ How could such a kind and harmless man end up with a despicable monster like that? 

“Ludwig,” he heard Gilbert say as he was approached. “You’ve been out here all night, what’s bothering you?” He looked down at the streetwalkers, noticed that his brother’s gaze was focused on the auburn-haired man. “It’s Amaretto, isn’t it?”

“What?” Ludwig asked, turning back to Gilbert. 

“That little Italian. You like him don’t you?”

“I...”

“No ones judging. We’re all exploring our sexualities nowadays.”

“It’s not that at all.”

“Then why do you keep staring at him like that?”

“It’s just... _look at him.”_

The brothers watch as the prostitute was yanked aside by his boss and pushed against the wall. There was another man with them, appearing middle-aged and upper-middle classed. It was hard to make out what everyone was saying, but it was still apparent what was happening. As the Brit spoke, his hand caressed up the boy’s stomach and chest, presenting him like livestock ready for sale. Amaretto forced a fake smile that could have fooled anyone, while the other two men gave him impish grins. 

“How can anyone tolerate the shit he does to him?” Ludwig added, walking away from the site he had witnessed. “And you...how can you work for him after seeing how abusive he is?”

The elder brother sighed and sat on the stairs. “It’s...complicated.” he answered.

“How?”

Gilbert was quiet for a moment before he began to speak. 

“When I first arrived in America, I got nothing but strange looks from people.” he began. “They all thought I was some albino freak that belonged in a sideshow at the circus. No one wanted to employ me at their establishments. When I met Gin, though, things were different.”

“Gin?”

“The man in charge of this whole thing. Or, as Amaretto puts it, his master.” 

Ludwig pondered for a moment to take in this new information.“Gin, huh?” he thought aloud. 

“Gin never treated me like a freak. He treated me like a human being. He told me he was the only one who could offer me the _American Dream,_ and all I had to do in return was do as he asked and remain loyal to him.”

Loyalty, for the _American Dream._ Just like Amaretto.

“I don’t like working for an abusive jerk like him.” Gilbert continued. “But who else is going to give an albino kraut like me the opportunity I came here for?”

“I’m sorry to hear this, Gil.” Ludwig said, sincerity shown in his soft tone of voice. “I had no idea.” 

“But, my situation is nowhere near as bad as Amaretto’s though. Francis, Toni, and I, we know each other's real names. Most of us know each other's real names, including Gin’s. We just aren’t allowed to use them though.” He got up and turned back to the alleyway. “But Amaretto...no one knows what his real name, or anything about him, except that he’s from Italy. I don’t think he knows his real name anymore. Gin has treated him as nothing more than a sex object for his own profit and pleasure. And Amaretto now sees himself as such.”

_“Mein Gott.”_

Ludwig returned his attention to the alleyway as well. The Brit had left, leaving Amaretto alone with the middle-aged man. The later had his hand around the former’s neck, a light squeeze as to strangle, but not suffocate him. He leaned into the boy’s ear and whispered something; his other hand sliding his payment into the back of the younger man’s back pocket, then slapped his ass before releasing his grip and leaving. 

“It’s a miracle he’s still so cheerful and caring throughout all of this.” Gilbert added. “But that’s the sad part.”

“Why?”

“He thinks this abuse is going to make him stronger and tougher. But the truth is it’s only going to make him numb and empty. He won’t feel pain, but he won’t feel love either. He’ll end up like his master; cold, emotionless, and unloving. He needs to leave this place before it’s too late. But, more importantly, he needs a friend; someone to give him the same love and respect he gives to his master.”

By now, Gin had returned, swiftly taking the payment as Amaretto handed it to him, standing over him as he counted it, then leaving the boy to return to business as usual. Instead, Amaretto leaned up against the dumpster, one arm across his chest, the other bring his hand up to cover his mouth. He looked down and started sobbing. Ludwig could feel his heart start to crack as he watched helplessly.

“I understand, Gilbert. I understand.”


	9. Chapter 7

Ludwig headed home late the next night, walking passed the bar again. This time, he noticed a white Maltese terrier digging through a knocked over trash can. As Ludwig inched closer, the canine lifted its head and ran towards him, jumping at his legs.

“Hey there,” he cooed to the dog as he knelt down to pet it. Its fur was covered in dirt and trash, but otherwise still looked healthy. It didn’t seem like a stray, but he couldn’t leave the dog abandoned on the streets like this. The pound may not be the best place to send it, but he couldn’t think of another place to send it too. The apartments didn’t allow pets, and leaving him with Amaretto could potentially put the dog in the danger of Gin.

“Hanatamago?”

He looked up and found Amaretto there, surprisingly covered up this time instead of in his street attire. The canine ran towards the other man and and yipped happily as he bent over to pick the pooch up.

“What are you doing out all by yourself?” Amaretto asked the dog. “You family must be worried.”

“You know this dog?” Ludwig asked.

 _“Se._ She’s a sweet dog isn’t she?” He took Ludwig’s hand and began crossing the street. “C’mon, Ludwig. Her family lives across from here. They must be worried sick about you, girl.”

Ludwig followed him to the building on the other side of the road. He felt better knowing the dog did have a home to go to. And, judging by Amaretto’s attitude, the family seemed like reliable pet owners. Seeing how happy the other man was around the pooch, Ludwig felt his heart start to warm. He couldn’t recall a time that this man was actually filled with so much joy. That’s all he wanted from Amaretto, to see him happy.

After several flights of stairs, they reached the floor of small apartments. As they walked further down the hall, Ludwig gradually heard the sounds of children shouting and footsteps running around from on of the buildings. Once they approached the destination, Amaretto rang the doorbell and waited.

“They’re all so nice here, Ludwig.” he told him. “You’re going to love them.”

The door was answered by a younger man that was just as cheerful and effeminate as the Italian.

“Oh there you are, Hanatamago.” the man said taking the dog out of Amaretto’s arms. “We were so worried about you.” He returned to the men at the doorstep. “Oh, thank you so much, Amaretto. Things are getting crazier around here each day.”

“Anytime, Timo.” Amaretto replied. “Oh, Timo, this is Ludwig. Ludwig, Timo.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ludwig answered.

“You must be Gilbert’s brother.” Timo said to Ludwig. “He’s told me so many good things about you. Come in, come in.”

The entered the apartment, small but big enough for everyone. Two young boys were chasing each other, while a taller man came was adjusting the radio in the living room. Hanatamago jumped out of Timo arms and ran up to the boys.

“Peter! Edvin! Stop that rough housing this instant!” Timo told the boys, who still ignored him as they headed to the balcony. As everything began to unfold, Ludwig looked on and smiled. They clearly didn’t look like the richest family, but they were all happy to be living together.

“Amaretto, Ludwig, thank you again for bringing back Hanatamago.” he continued. “The boys would have been so heartbroken if something had happened to her.”

“Of course.” Amaretto replied. “Oh, I almost forgot.” He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small envelope filled with what appeared to be a wad of cash inside.

That couldn’t really be the money he made prostituting now, could it? Ludwig thought.

“Oh, you know don’t have to do this for us.” Timo said quietly, trying to return the envelope to Amaretto.

“But I want to, Timo. I don’t want you guys to have to put the boys and dog up for adoption.”

“We’re doing just fine now. Peter and Edvin are selling newspapers-.”

“It’s still not enough for all of you to stay together, though. You and Berwald still need jobs too, you know.”

“But you...you need this more than us. We’ll be alright.”

“You have a family to support, Timo. Besides, my brother’s in America now. He’ll take care of me.”

Seeing Amaretto give away that much money to this family gave Ludwig a mixture of strange feelings. If that was the money he made prostituting, he was a fool for giving it all away. But, if it was going to a family in need, it was such a heartwarming and noble thing to do.

“You have such a big heart, Amaretto.” Timo said, reluctantly taking the envelope of cash. “I really do wish you didn’t have to put yourself through so much pain and suffering just for us.”

“I just want to see guys together and happy.” Amaretto replied with a soft, warm smile. “I know what it’s like to see families split up because of finances. I could never watch another family suffer the way mine did back in Italy.”

Timo then turned his attention to Ludwig. “It was nice to meet you, Ludwig.” he told him. “And thank you both for bringing Hanatamago back home.”

“Anytime,” Ludwig said, heading for the door.

“See you around, Timo.” Amaretto added, following Ludwig out.

“See you.”

~~~~~~

As they crossed the street, Ludwig took Amaretto by the arm and pulled him close to him.

“Hey, Amaretto,” he began.

“Yes, Ludwig?”

“What was in that envelope you gave Timo back there?”

“Oh, that. That was my pay for the month. It’ll help them pay the rent and-“

“Your entire pay for the month? How much was it?”

“Ve...a couple hundred dollars-“

“Amaretto, is that how much you usually get paid in an entire month?”

 _“Se._ Why?”

Ludwig sighed, trying to hide his annoyance with the other man. “Amaretto, that’s enough to get your own place and get away from Gin. That’s enough to get you a ticket back to Italy and be away from Gin completely. Why do you give it all away to them?”

“Because they need it more than I do.”

“You’re being degraded and abused nightly, Amaretto! How could they need it more than you?”

“Those boys would be in an orphanage and the dog would be in the pound if they didn’t have that money.”

“And how does that affect you?”

“I can’t let them go through what I did back home!” He managed to free his arm from Ludwig’s grip, then closed his jacket as he looked down on the ground. “Back home, there were four of us: Grandpa, Limoncello, myself, and a third brother of ours. Unfortunately, because we were so poor, Grandpa had to put our younger brother up for adoption. We haven’t seen or heard from him since; we don’t even know his name or what he looked like.”

“Amaretto, I’m-“

“I was going to leave Master. Honest. I had my first months pay and everything. But when I saw that family outside the orphanage about to send Peter and Edvin there, I couldn’t help but think back to when my own family was separated. I gave them all of my money without thinking, trying to save them from the heartache I faced growing up, and them I had nothing.”

He started sobbing again, causing Ludwig to ponder at this for a moment. He couldn’t imagine himself being separated from Gilbert, or how painful it could be. Knowing that this man in front of him not only had suffered such, but was sacrificing everything to make sure another family couldn’t suffer the same. He heart was so big, it sickened him to know that a man like Gin was taking advantage of this to manipulate him into leading a terrible life in the New World.

“Amaretto, I’m sorry.” he said, gently caressing his hand along the other’s arm. “You are such a generous man to help them in their time of need.”

 _“Grazij,_ Ludwig.”

He took Amaretto’s hand and held him in his. He always wanted to help him. But after what he had just learned, that desire to help was only fueled even more. He gave more love and compassion to others than he ever received, and was suffering for it. He didn’t deserve this; no one did. He was more determined than ever to get Amaretto away from Gin and help him find the real _American Dream._


	10. Chapter 8

Amaretto returned back home, thinking about what was in store for him when he entered. He went into bedroom, but it appeared different than usual. There was smoke in the air causing the young man to cough. There was a strange smell in the air as well.

“Amaretto, sweetheart, you finally made it!” he heard Gin say. The pimp was sitting in on the bed, more calm and relaxed than usual. “I was about to send my men out to make sure you didn’t try to run away again.”

“N-never, Master.” he replied. “N-not after what happened last time.”

“You got the order I told you to get?”

“Of course.”

He took off his jacket and handed him a paper bag. The Brit opened it and examined the contents inside.

“Good, they actually got it right this time.” Gin muttered. “Now come, sit next to Master.”

He sat on the bed next to his master, whom then gave him a long, thin pipe.

“Master,” Amaretto asked. “May I ask, what is this?”

“An opium pipe, dear. I need you to start smoking these drugs.”

“Opium?”

“Yes, sweetheart. I can’t have you coughing at the smoke from Wang’s opium during our meeting. That would just be bad manners, and you know how I feel about bad manners, don’t you? I need your body to get used to the opium before then.”

Amaretto took the pipe in his hand and sighed. He brought the pipe to his mouth, hands shaking as Gin light the pipe with a lighter. The smoke sent a strong, fast, and unpleasant hit inside, causing him to release and begin coughing.

“There you go. That’s it. Good boy.” Gin crooned as he gently patted Amaretto’s back to calm him down. The Brit then took out an oyster pail from the paper bag and chopsticks, handing them to Amaretto. Inside was a small serving of dumplings.

“This smells so good, Master.” Amaretto said. “What is it?”

 _“Jiaozi,_ or just dumplings.” Gin answered. “Full meals like these are privileges you know; not rights.”

“Yes, Master. Thank you so much.”

“I need you to master those chopsticks by the meeting as well. And start studying these.” He handed him a notebook filled with all sorts of strange writings. “I had Wang translate some of his recipes in English for you. This will be you diet for the next few days, so brush up.”

“Y-yes,” Master.” He took the chopsticks and tried to grab a dumpling, his struggle apparent to his master.

“Here,” Gin said, using his own chopsticks to pick up a dumpling from Amaretto’s box. “Eat.” he ordered. “Slowly.”

Amaretto took the dumpling into his mouth and chewed it slowly.

“Good boy.” his master continued, gently stroking the younger one’s hair. “Can’t have you eating like a pig, now can we?”

Amaretto shook his head in response as he finished chewing and swallowed. He master may be mean, but he did have moments of kindness and mercy. If only things could stay that way, like they once were.

After dinner, Gin got up from his seat and began cleaning things up. “Amaretto, love, go open the curtains for me, will you?” he requested.

“Yes, Master.”

He got up and pulled back curtains, the moonlight beaming down through the windows. Something about looking up the moon put him at ease. The gleaming crystal like sphere in the sky gave him a sense of joy and comfort in an otherwise dreadful life. He imagined what it must feel like taking those long moonlight strolls that lovers always seem to do. How quiet and peaceful those places might be when it was just two lovers. How wonderful it must feel being in each others arms.

He then imagined Ludwig there, standing next to him and looking up at the same night sky together. Ludwig was kind and gentle to him. But Ludwig was also strong and tough, as if he could lift a car with his bare hands. Amaretto wanted nothing more than to be just like Ludwig. Why, if he had Ludwig’s courage, he’d finally leave his master and runaway to be with Ludwig forever. If only he could find it in him to be so bold.

He then felt his master’s hands touch him at his side, slowly gliding their way up to unbutton his shit as a pair of lips began planting sweet kisses on his cheek and neck. The young Italian could feel his arousal increasing as one hand guided up his abdomen and began teasing at his nipple. The other hand slipped down his pants and gently caressed his crotch. He let out a quiet moan, falling victim to his own desires. He was a chinchilla, being gently asphyxiated by a green anaconda.

As his shirt slipped off him, Amaretto felt the lips move toward the collarbone, his body giving into the temptation. The soft touches, the sweet kisses, the airy breaths against his skin. He couldn’t hold back any longer. He turned to face his master and gave him a long, deep, passionate kiss on the lips. He needed this love more than anything right now, no matter who it was from. Even if it was from the man that abused him daily. He was melting in his master’s hand, completely submissive to his power. He moved his hands onto his master’s shoulders as the master placed his hands on his lover’s waist. Their kiss broke, and the two found their eyes meeting each others.

“My Amaretto,” his master whispered as he ran his thumb against his lover’s lips. “My dear, sweet, Amaretto. My diamond in the rough. You are the only person to keep me sane. And I’m the only one that can give you what you need to survive this dreadful world.” He gently held the other man’s chin and moved it him to face him better. “I know I can be hard on you sometimes, but that’s just because I want you to be tough and capable of surviving on your own.”

''I know, Master.”

They shared a kiss, the Amaretto rested his head against his master’s chest while the Brit gently caressed him.

“I love you, my prince.” Gin whispered.

“I love you too, master.”

If only his master could always be so kind and gentle and loving like this.

If only his master could be like Ludwig.


	11. Chapter 9

Ludwig made his usually grocery run the next day, when he ran into Amaretto yet again. He was starting wonder if these constant run ins with him were a sign; a signal that he should be doing something with him, but what? Saving him from his master? Easier said than done.

He approached the other man, whom seemed lost and confused and had with him a small notebook, maybe containing items he needed.

“Hey,” Ludwig said to him.

Amaretto turned in his direction and smiled, seeming both relief and nervous at the same time. “Ludwig,” he answered. “I didn’t know you shopped here too.”

“It is nearby, more convenient.”

“Oh, right.”

“Do you need help with anything?”

“Oh no, I got this.” This time, he seemed more nervous than before. Ludwig then watched as the Italian continued scanning the papers, appearing more and more confused the longer he spent studying the writings. He thumbed back and forth between the pages, seeming stressed out at everything in front of him. He didn’t want to assume, but seeing him like this was making him worry.

“Amaretto,” he asked “do you not know how to read?”

“Ve...” He turned away and looked down at the ground, hiding his shame and embarrassment as much as he could.

“You can tell me, Amaretto. I’m not here to judge you.”

He turned back to Ludwig, sighing and and shaking his head in response. His eyes started to water up while he released small, squeaked sobs. Ludwig gently caressed his hand on Amaretto’s arm while the other dried away his tears.

“It’s ok.” he told the sobbing Italian. “Please, don’t feel bad about this-“

“I have to learn all these new recipes for Master, but he doesn’t wants to teach me simple tasks like reading or writing because he thinks it’s pointless. I feel so stupid and useless not understanding any of this.”

“You are not stupid nor useless. Learning anything on your own is difficult at first.” He then had an idea. “Hey, why don’t you visit me sometime and I can teach you?”

The other man turned up to face him as his sobbing started to decrease.

“Y-you would do that?” he asked. “Just for me?”

“You’re a good guy, Amaretto, and I care about you, a lot. I don’t want you to feel bad about yourself.”

He returned to the book, looking at it momentarily before handing it to Ludwig.

“I really appreciate you helping me like this, Ludwig. You’re such a good friend to me, and I want to be a good friend to you as well.”

“Anytime.”

~~~~~~

After finishing their shopping and leaving the store, Amaretto took Ludwig’s arm.

“Thank you, Ludwig. For everything.” he said, now more calm and relaxed than before.

“It’s nothing, really.”

“If you don’t mind...c-can you...p-please walk me home? I’m too scared to go home by myself with all of these.”

“I don’t see why not. We do live nearby after all.

“Thanks. I owe you one.”

He didn’t know why, but the two of them walking down the street together brought Ludwig a sense of joy, like a couple on an afternoon stroll, if they were a couple. He could see that it was bringing Amaretto joy as well, which put Ludwig at ease. As long as he wasn’t bothered, he didn’t need to worry about him.

That all changed, however, when the passed a group of thugs in an alleyway.

“Look who showed up again,” one of the thugs called out. “the fucking fag.”

Amaretto squeezed Ludwig’s wrist and headed back as the gang approached them.

“Ludwig, let’s take the other road back-“ he begged quietly, causing Ludwig to worry.

“Amaretto, what’s going on?” he asked.

“Ludwig, please.”

“Where do you think you’re going, rent boy?” the leader asked again, pushing the Italian to the ground. “We’re talking to you!”

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave my friend alone-“

“You stay out of this, kraut!” 

In that moment, the world around him started turning into an ugly blur of red. The sinister laughing of the thugs as they kicked Amaretto as he begged for mercy in what sounded like his native language. Ludwig could even feel his lungs moving at breakneck speed and his heart about to burst through his chest. The last thing he remembered was punching the gang leader across the face and a loud cry of “ _polizìa!”_

~~~~~~

When Ludwig woke up, he found Amaretto in front of him, gently dabbing a cloth on his face.

“Ludwig?” he asked softly. “Ludwig, are you ok?”

“I’m...fine...” he answered. He started to sit back up, finding himself inside a jail cell, his memory vague as to what had happened prior. Amaretto continued dabbing the cloth, covered with blood, trying to reduce the bleeding.

“So it happened again, Amaretto?” an unfamiliar voice called. Ludwig turned to find and officer on the other side of the cell, a stocky man with rectangular glasses and a blond cowlick on the side.

“Se, Officer Jones.” Amaretto replied. “I tried to stay out of it but Ludwig-“

“It’s ok, toots.” Jones interrupted as he unlocked the cell to release Amaretto. “Just stay over there with Officer Williams and Master will be on his way.”

 _“Grazij,_ Officer. _Grazij mille.”_

As the Italian left, Ludwig grabbed a hold of the police offer; now was his chance!

“Officer Jones, listen to me!” he spoke rapidly. “That boy’s master is nothing but a criminal monster-“

“Kirkland? Ha, you slay me!” Jones took out a clipboard with a pen and papers.

“No, I’m serious, Officer! He beats him, degrades him, forces him into prostitution-!”

“What?! Amaretto? A hooker? No way! He’s too innocent to be involved in crime. And so is Kirkland. A true hero. Poor lil’ Italian would have been just another tragedy if it weren’t for him.”

“He’s a tragedy now, Officer! Has anyone ever bothered looking at the scar on his gut?!”

“Sure did, those thugs got him good.”

Ludwig then noticed the door open and Amaretto rushing over as Gin entered.

“That’s him, Officer!” he exclaimed. “That’s the man abusing Amaretto!”

Jones briefly turned towards their direction, then laughed it off again. “No way, Beilschmidt.” he said. “Arthur Kirkland is not an abuser. He’s a saint! Giving all those new immigrants homes and helping them find jobs-“

“He’s forcing them into illegal work-!”

“That’s enough out of you, Beilschmidt. Anymore and I’ll have to send you to the looney bin.”

The German groaned, frustrated that this cop could be so naive like this.

“Ludwig? Is that you?” Gin asked, sounding relieved as he approached the two of them. “I am so sorry you had to end up like this. But I must thank you for protecting my dear Amaretto.” He turned to Jones and took out his wallet. “How much is his bail, Officer?”

“A hundred dollars.”

Ludwig began cursing under his breath as Gin made the payment out to the officer. The cops wouldn’t listen and Gin still got away with his dirty deeds. Jones unlocked the cell again and him out. “Just try to stay out of trouble next time, you hear Beilschmidt? And take it easy.”

“Yes, Officer.”

“C’mon Ludwig,” Gin spoke in a friendly manner. “Let me take you home, it’s the least I can do after saving my little poppet.”

He looked up to find Amaretto, standing by the door waiting for them to return. He hated Gin, but he didn’t want to leave Amaretto alone with him in a vehicle.

“Alright.” Ludwig sighed. “I’ll go with you.”

“Splendid.” The Brit headed out the door as Amaretto followed. Ludwig was right behind them, wondering how he could possibly bring this criminal to justice when the cops wouldn’t listen to him.


	12. Chapter 10

Once they arrived back to Gin’s place, the Brit lead Ludwig into his office, a small and dim lit area filled with all sorts of bottles along the walls. The beers were all lined up by the door, arranged by color and type. The wine bottles were all lined up on the opposite side of the room, also arranged by color and alphabetized. The left side of room was filled with various other spirits, alphabetized and labeled as fermented. The right side of the room was lined with distilled spirits. There were also two drawers on each side of the room and a desk in the middle, covered with all sorts of paperwork and a small lamp.

“Please, chap, have a seat.” Gin told him as he took a bottle of brown liqueur and approached his desk. Ludwig sat down, examining the room and then the papers, mainly just bills and files of his lackeys, none of which belong to Amaretto. The Brit opened one of the desk drawers and took out two shot glasses, pouring the alcohol into each glass. “Here, have one.” he offered, taking the other glass and drinking from it.

Ludwig cautiously took the glass, unsure of whether he should consume it or not. But, seeing as Gin had consumed it as well and nothing happened, he took the shot too. The liqueur had a slightly bitter taste, with a flavor of almond and hints of apricots.

“What is this?” he asked.

“That is a special kind of liqueur from northern Italy called amaretto.”

_Amaretto._

“Again, I have to thank you again for saving that boy from those thugs. It’s like he’s a magnet to pitiful men. There must be something I could do for you?”

 _Yeah, turn yourself into the cops and admit to abusing Amaretto!_ It was what he wanted to say, but he knew he wouldn’t do it. Fortunately, he did have something better in mind.

“Actually,” he began. “I want to teach him to read.”

Gin froze, creating an uncomfortable silence. The confused and annoyed looked in the Brit’s bottle green eyes sent chills down Ludwig’s spine.

“Why would you even want to waste your time teaching him such things?” Gin asked, his voice dripping with annoyance.

“I noticed he had difficulty at the market earlier with the groceries.” Ludwig continued. “You know he can’t read, right?”

“Of course I know he can’t read.” Gin chuckled. “The boy didn’t grow up speaking English like I did.”

“He can’t even read in his own language.”

“How adorable. See, this is why he sells himself for a living, Ludwig. No one wants an employee that can’t read.”

“But you wanted him to buy groceries and memorize all those recipes.”

“That’s to remind him the most valuable piece of information he’ll ever need in the real world. He’s nothing but a useless waste of space and no one is going to accept him for who he is. He needs me, Ludwig. He needs me to survive out here in the new world. The world can’t accept a sweetheart like him.” He stood up from his seat and slammed his hands onto the desk. “Tell me, Beilschmidt, why should I bother letting a guy like you take away valuable time from my Amaretto just to teach him a useless skill like reading?”

“You don’t want him ruining all those meals, right?” Ludwig answered, slowly getting up from his seat as well. “I mean, I’m sure Mr. Wang didn’t spend all that time translating them into English just so your best whore can fuck them up. You wouldn’t want all his efforts going to waste and setting a bad first impression, do you?”

The Brit grumbled under his breath, then took in a deep breath before returning to him. “Thirty minutes Beilschmidt.” he answered. “He gets thirty minute lessons, and only the recipes, nothing more.”

“Understood.”

“Of course, I can’t let you leave empty handed, now can I? There must be something you want in return-“

“I really don’t need anything.”

“Are you sure? Because if it’s cash, I can get it easily-“

“No cash, honest.”

“If not cash, I’m sure we can make an arrangement of sorts.”

“I don’t need any sort of payment.” Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, making it painful to move. He tried rolling the shoulder back to ease the pain.

“Looks like you put a lot of stress on your shoulders, Ludwig.” Gin stated.

“Well, working on cars all day can do that to you.”

“Tell you what, Ludwig. In exchange for Amaretto’s lessons, why don’t I throw in an extra thirty minute massage session for you, free of charge.”

Ludwig faced him, puzzled but curious at his offer. “Free?”

“My other clients would be paying fifty cents for the same amount. Well, seventy-five actually; Amaretto isn’t cheap after all.”

“I know.” Having Amaretto “pay” for necessary lessons through pleasure made Ludwig feel just as bad as all the other men that had had their way with him before. But, he knew Gin would keep pushing for some sort of exchange for services.

“Fine,” he agreed. “An extra thirty minutes for a massage, and he learns those recipes.”

“Excellent.” He took Ludwig’s hand to shake it, that smug grin made Ludwig want to punch it right off, but he couldn’t because of how weak his muscles were right now. “Now, I have to check in on the booze runs and make sure the other whores are ready. You stay here and make sure the boy does what I tell him.”

“Sure thing.”

Once Gin left, Ludwig returned to the kitchen seeing Amaretto struggle with understanding the directions. “Hey, Amaretto.” he said. “Do you need help?”

The Italian sighed in relief at the German’s offer. “Thank you so much, Ludwig.” he answered. “Master said to make fried rice and chicken.”

“Of course.” He took the notebook and read the first direction out loud. “Wash rice, then cover pot with lid. Cook on high heat until tender.” he read, his finger moving across the page as he read each word to him.

“Got it! Ve...which one is the rice again?”

Ludwig handed him the bag of rice and Amaretto began working on preparing the rice. He didn’t know why, but something about that moment just felt right. Seeing Amaretto in this state of happiness brought him great joy.


	13. Chapter 11

Dinner was almost ready, but Gin had yet to return from his rounds. Amaretto peered out the window trying to find him. His eyes were wide and his hand squeezed at his arms. Ludwig noticed this odd behavior, but already knew what was bothering the other young man. He gently caressed his back, hoping it would calm him down a bit.

“He’ll be back soon.” Ludwig said to him, his tone calm and soothing and his touch gentle.

“I hope so.” Amaretto sighed. “Dinner gets cold like this all the time. Then he gets angry at me for it. He turned around to face him, the concern and worry present in those caramel spheres of his. “I’m not allowed to eat until he gets home either, so I always have cold dinners or sometimes go without.”

“That’s terrible, Amaretto.” At this point, he was becoming numb to Gin’s treatment, but more concerned for Amaretto’s well-being. It was no surprise to Ludwig that the British pimp treated his lover so poorly, but still sad to hear Amaretto say such things.

Ludwig reached over to the stove and turned down the temperature to a low heat. “This should keep the food warm for the time being without burning it.” he explained.

“Oh, I never thought of doing that before. _Grazii mille,_ Ludwig.”

_“Grazii mille?” _Ludwig repeated, curious to understand what he meant.__

____

____

“Oh, it’s how we say ‘thank you’ back in Italy.”

“And how do people back in Italy say ‘you’re welcome’?”

_“Di nenti.”_

“Then, _di nenti,_ Amaretto.”

Then, the only noise in the room was the stove warming the meal in a hushed sound.

Seeing the younger man there gave Ludwig a warm, comforting feeling. His contagious smile added to his natural beauty. His fingers brushed against the side of the other man’s cheek as he moved a lock of his fire auburn hair back behind his ear. Those caramel eyes gazing at him were filled with joy and comfort. Before realizing it, Ludwig found his lips meeting Amaretto’s, his sweet taste captivating the German. Without a single thought, he wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist, their lips continuing to meet.

It was only moments later when Ludwig realized what was happening, and pushed Amaretto away. He wanted to help the prostitute, not romance him. These feelings were not that of romantic love nor sexual love. These feelings were that of concern for his safety and well being, of sympathy and pity for his state of living, and of joy whenever the other man was happy. But these feelings were not feelings of love.

“Ludwig, is something wrong?” Amaretto asked, the caramel eyes showing concern for him.

“N-nothing.” he said, his mind still trying to process what had all just happened. Everything was so sudden, he couldn’t fathom any of it. Was it just this man’s way of showing gratitude? Did he think he was trying to help him in order to get sex? Or was this other man truly in love with him? And why did kissing him and holding him in his arms feel so wonderful? Ludwig was not in love with him at all, yet, he had never felt such a strong attraction to anyone as he did with Amaretto.

The front door slammed open and Gin came striding in, bringing Ludwig back into reality.

“Master, you made it!” Amaretto said in relief as he embraced his lover. “We were just about to set the table-“

He was cut off by his master’s lips frenching him, a sight making Ludwig begin to see red.

“Sweetheart, go set the dishes in the living room, will you?” Gin said crooned. “Make sure to add a plate for Ludwig. And get three wine glasses as well.”

“Yes, Master.”

Once he left, Gin turned his attention to Ludwig. “Please, stay for dinner. There’s plenty for the three of us.”

“I couldn’t-“

“Nonsense my boy. You did help that useless boy learning the recipe, didn’t you? You should enjoy the fruits of your labor with us. Afterall, you are going to be seeing us regularly now that you’ve agreed to teach him reading. We should get to know each other a little more.”

He already knew what he needed to know about Gin, but there was so little he knew about Amaretto. Perhaps one dinner wouldn't hurt. he thought.

He followed Gin to the living room, a small area with a fireplace with a large radio against the wall and a phonograph near the window. There were also two sofas adjacent to each other circling a small table.

“Please make yourself at home, Ludwig.” Gin said, before leaving to his office.

Amaretto then returned with two plates of the meal, setting them down on the table. He gave him a fork and a set of chopsticks. Ludwig was puzzled by the fact that there were only two plates and three of them eating. Amaretto quickly left and returned with the three wine glasses and set them by each dish. The second plate had two glasses and two sets of chopsticks. This left Ludwig to wonder, did Gin really not allow Amaretto to eat? No, that couldn’t be it. He would have starved to death by now if that were the case. And he did look healthy enough; not famished and definitely not just skin and bones. But why only two dishes between the three?

“Perfect!” they heard Gin exclaim as he returned with a bottle of white wine. “I almost thought we ran out of the sauvignon blanc. Amaretto, go turn on the radio for me, will you?”

“Of course, Master.”

As the young Italian went to the radio, the Brit began pouring the wine, beginning with Ludwig’s. “Such a loyal and faithful one, isn’t he?” he said to the German. “I would be nothing without my little mouse, and he’d be nothing without me.”

“Anyway,” Ludwig said, desperately trying to change the subject. “So how did you and Amaretto meet?”

Amaretto returned to the sofa and sat next Gin, taking his glass and sipping the wine quietly, avoiding eye contact with either men.

“Yes, how did we meet?” Gin repeated, his attention now drawn to his lover, giving a smug grin and stroked his hair like he were a house pet. “He was just a young, bright-eyed Italian when I first met him. So full of life and joy and wonder. And so friendly with the locals. But then, these horrible thugs came and tried to kidnap him, I knew I couldn’t let such a young man like him die like that. So after finishing off those bastards, I took him in, gave him food and shelter, and told him he could work for me as my house servant.”

The Brit wrapped his arms around the Italian and pulled him closer to him. “Within just a month, I knew he was the one.” he continued, his fingertips brushing against his beloved’s arm. “So full of love to give to this world. It’s a shame he’s just a weak little mouse in this place we call New York City. It’s just a vicious jungle out there, chap; you’re either predator or prey. See, Ludwig, I am a predator; a deadly, man-eating green anaconda. And Amaretto? He’s a chinchilla; cute and adorable, but just prey. That’s why he sells himself; the only way prey can survive in this world is to ‘pleasure’ the predators. The poor creature is lucky to have someone like me to look after him.”

He pulled his chin up and turned his head to face him. “So beautiful, so perfect.” he murmured sliding two fingers underneath the boy’s rhinestone choker and playfully teasing him. “I know, I can be harsh on him sometimes, but I just want to keep him safe and loved. I really can’t bear to see anything happen to him. I love him so much.”

“I love you too, Master.” Amaretto replied, giving his master a soft, loving, genuine smile as his caramel pools gazed into his lover’s peridot gemstones. The two shared a sweet, gentle kiss as they held each other closely.

Ludwig chugged down his wine and began eating. He didn’t believe a single word Gin had said. But still, his concerns for Amaretto only grew more. He knew there was more to him then just another male sex worker. He just wanted Amaretto to see that too. He wanted to accept his love as well, but, he feared it would give the young man the wrong impression. As for how Amaretto behaved around Gin, it all felt so real, but impossible to believe. How could he still be in love with a man that treated him so poorly? He needed to find out.

He faked coughed at them, trying to break the two of them apart from their kisses.

“Oh, do forgive me, chap.” Gin said. “He’s just too cute and irresistible when he’s gets all affectionate like this.” He took a pair of chopsticks and began digging into his dinner. “Why don’t you tell me about yourself, Ludwig? What brought you to the grand city of New York all the way from Germany?”

“Actually, it was Gilbert.” Ludwig began.

“Who’s Gilbert?”

“You know, my brother. He’s one of your bootleggers.”

“I don’t have any bootleggers named Gilbert. Just Cognac, Sherry, and Bärenfang.”

“Bärenfang, that’s the one.”

“So, you came here for Bärenfang?”

 _“Ja._ He kept telling me how great America was, and that I could make a modest living fixing people’s cars. Nothing lavish, but enough to get by.”

“I see.”

He then began taking pieces from his meal and feeding them to Amaretto. Ludwig watched as the two shared bites of their meal. He didn’t know why, but something about the way Amaretto was eating from his master’s chopsticks made him seem so... sexy.

 _Get it together, Ludwig._ he thought to himself. _You’re not into him._

He finished the meal as fast as he could to get away from them; both away from Gin and his disgusting manipulation and away from Amaretto’s unintentional temptation. Once he finished, he grabbed his dishes and headed into the kitchen.

“Well, I should be leaving now-“ he rushed trying to put the dishes away in the sink.

“Not so fast, Ludwig.” Gin interrupted in his smooth, gentle voice. “I still have to pay you for your service, remember?”

“I don’t need it today-"

He then felt another muscle pull at him, causing him to give a soft groan in pain.

“Amaretto, I need you to help relax Ludwig’s muscles with those special hands of yours.” Gin continued, not bothering to address Ludwig on the matter. “And I need you to do this every night after reading lessons, understood? This is how we’ll be paying him.”

“Understood, Master.”

Ludwig turned around in defeat and sat on a nearby chair, watching as the couple got up from the sofa and the pimp pecked at his prostitute’s cheek. “Wait here, sweetheart.” he ordered as he left the room.

“You don’t actually have to help me with anything, Amaretto.” Ludwig began to explain. “I only said that so he could let me teach you to read-“

“It’s ok, Ludwig.” Amaretto replied. “You taught me something I always wanted to learn. It wouldn’t be right of me not to thank you somehow.”

They exchanged small smiles to each other. Gin may have been wrong about the world not accepting Amaretto the way he was. But he was right about Amaretto being a kind, loving person. If only he could leave this place, and share some of that love with others, then maybe the world could be a better place, even just a little.

“Sweetheart,” Gin called as he returned into the room. “make sure to give him this before you work on him.” He then handed him a small vial, then took out what looked like some long pipe liked device.

“Do we have to do that now, Master?” Amaretto asked, looking at the pipe like thing.

“Yes, now, sweetheart. You’re fully booked this evening. We won’t have time later.”

Amaretto took the pipe in between his lips and Gin lit it, the sight making Ludwig cringe his face in both disgust and sadness. Whatever he was doing to him wasn’t good, and heartbreaking to see the young man going through this.

He started coughing up smoke moments later and Gin gently rubbed his back.

“You’ll be used to that soon, love.” he told him. “Now go be a good boy, and show Ludwig to the guest room. Thirty minutes. And I need you to get ready for the evening. We have another wealthy client coming.”

“Yes, Master.”

He then helped Ludwig off the chair and lead him to the guest bedroom.

 _At least we’ll be alone now._ Ludwig told himself.


	14. Chapter 12

Amaretto sat in the back of Gilbert’s truck as he daydreamed about Ludwig. His blond hair was like a field of grains and his blue eyes were like a meadow of cornflowers. He was so smart, and so patient when it came to teaching him to read. His hugs were so strong. They could keep him safe from harm's way. But most of all, Ludwig was so kind and gentle to him, telling him everyday that his door was always open for him if he needed it. Both Ludwig and Gin wanted nothing but the best for the young Italian. So, why did Amaretto have such different feelings for them?

Amaretto was brought back to reality by the sound of his brother’s voice.

“Weak ass!” Limoncello yelled to Antonio. “You call that crate heavy?”

“Oh? And I suppose you could lift better, _mi limonito?”_ Antonio teased back.

“I am not your _limonito,_ you bastard!”

Amaretto giggled as his brother’s face turned red. It was always fun seeing his brother get flustered around people he cared about. Even though his brother would never admit it, Amaretto knew that the two of them were perfect for each other.

“Your brother sure knows how to talk to people, doesn’t he?” Gilbert said sarcastically as he sat next to the Italian.

He chuckled lightly and answered, “He’s just afraid to show his emotions, that’s all.”

Gilbert then wrapped his arm around his waist and turned to him. “So, you’ve been a lot happier lately,” he said to him. “Anything new happening?”

“Oh, yes. Ludwig is teaching me to read now.”

“Really?”

 _“Se._ It’s just Wang’s recipes that Master is having me learn, but I’m having so much fun learning all these new words and what they mean. And the letters, too. I feel more American already!”

“That’s wonderful! It sounds like you made a new friend.”

“He’s, well, Gilbert, is there a word that means more than friends?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Because that’s what Ludwig is to me. He’s more than a friend, he’s everything I could ever want. It’s like he’s my _American Dream.”_

He sighed, looking down grimly.

“What is it, Amaretto?” Gilbert asked “Is something bothering you?”

“It’s just, I belong to Master now, And I can never leave him. I promised I’d be loyal to him, and never leave him, no matter what. I have this wonderful, amazing, perfect man like Ludwig who makes me feel so happy, and I can’t be with him.”

His eyes started to water up, despite his efforts to hold back tears. “I want to stand up to Master, and be strong and brave like Ludwig. But I’m so scared of what he’ll do to my brother if I disobey him. I’m scared of what he’ll do to Ludwig or me if I disobey him. I just want everyone to be happy and safe, and right now, the only way I can do that is to be with Master.”

He buried his face into Gilbert’s chest and started to weep. “What do I do you, Gilbert? I don’t want to keep living like this, but I don’t want to see others get hurt because of me. What am I going to do, Gilbert? What am I going to do?”

Gilbert gave Amaretto a gentle hug and wiped away his tears as he started to calm down.

“Everything’s going to be alright, Amaretto.” Gilbert began softly. “Trust me. Love is a very powerful emotion, sweetie. It can make even the biggest cowards stand up and fight back for those they care about. Clearly, you have a lot of love in your heart for Ludwig. And the more love you have for someone, the stronger you’ll become to fight back and protect them.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

~~~~~~

Ludwig had the day off, so he met up with Gilbert that afternoon. As he waited outside the truck, he spotted Antonio trying to woo Limoncello, who seemed annoyed by such efforts. Francis was there too, talking with a woman whom he believed to be another one of Gin’s women of the streets. Although he couldn’t make out what they were saying, he felt it wasn’t his business to find out.

“Luddy!” Gilbert called from his spot in the back of the truck with him. “Luddy, what’s bugging ya?”

“Huh?”

“Something’s bothering you, Ludwig. I can tell; I’m your brother.” He opened a bottle of beer and handed it to Ludwig. “So, what is it?”

“It’s...him.” he answered, taking his the beer from his brother and drinking from it.

“Him who?”

“You know... _him.”_

“The little Italian with the fire auburn hair?”

“And the caramel eyes.”

“You can’t stop thinking about him, can you?”

“He’s just,” he said between pauses. “See, I’ve been meeting up with him to teach him reading, and everytime we meet, it’s like, I don’t know, he’s so...”

“Cheerful? Bubbly? Bright-eyed?”

“Happy. That smile. And that laugh.” Ludwig set his drink to the side and laid down against the seat with a sigh. “But, everytime we're together, he gets closer and closer to me. We’ll be going about our routine, and the next thing you know, we’re kissing.”

“What kind of kissing?”

“Nothing like what Frenchie does with that woman he’s always with. But, everytime we kiss, it’s feels so...”

“Incredible?”

“Like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. And I can’t help but enjoy it. But something still feels off, like something’s missing. Then fucking Gin comes in and tries to push the two of us in the guest room so he can ‘pay’ me with massages, and his hands are so soft, yet capable of working out the knots and kinks in my body. They feel amazing! But then night comes around, and when I’m trying to sleep, he’s there in my dreams.”

“Really?” Gilbert asked, lying next to his brother. “And what happens then?”

“He’s...sexy.”

“Is that so?”

“The setting is always different, but no matter what happens, we end up having heated, passionate sex. And it’s a fucking godsend.”

They each took another drink and laid in silence for a moment.

“I just wished I knew what all of that meant, or how to handle it.” Ludwig said softly.

Gilbert turned to face him with a smirk on his face.

“You know what I think?” he asked coyly. “I think you’re in love with him, but you’re in denial.”

“What?” Ludwig asked, taken aback by the statement.

“You heard me. You are in love with Amaretto, but you don’t want to admit it.”

“And what would you know about love, Gilbert? You don’t have a girlfriend-“

“I know that the way you feel is exactly the same way Francis feels about his Kalou everytime he sees her.” the elder brother answered, pointing his beer in the direction of Francis in the woman he was with. “And I also know that’s exactly how Antonio feels about Limoncello.”

Ludwig turned around to face his brother. “I am not in love with Amaretto.” he continued. “Even if I was... what if he doesn’t like me? What if I tell him about this, and he thinks I’m using him for sex? What if he starts to see me as just another one of his clients?”

“Ludwig,” Gilbert said, placing his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “ever since you came here, Amaretto has been the happiest I’ve seen him in a long time. You’re not just some client to him, you’re not even just a friend to him. You’re everything to him. Ludwig, stop denying your feelings for him and love him the way you clearly do. And stop being afraid of hurting him. He isn’t afraid of you, and you shouldn’t be either.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking from inside Gin’s home. Ludwig got up from the truck and peered inside the window.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop interfering with my work?!” Gin yelled from inside, squeezing Amaretto's bicep with brute force.

“But I just wanted to-“ Amaretto started to explain, his head dripping blood from the broken glass.

“If you really want to help, you can start be staying the fuck out of my office and minding your own goddamn business!”

_“Mi scusassi! Mi scusassi! Mi scusassi!”_

“The bloody fuck you just say, boy?!”

“I’m sorry, Master! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again! I promise! Please don’t hurt me!”

Ludwig chugged the rest of his beer and shoved the empty bottle to Gilbert, his lungs inhaling and exhaling at breakneck speed and his heart pumping blood much faster than usual. “Excuse me,” he said in an angry tone. “I’m late for my next session.” Never had Ludwig felt so angry in his entire life. Whether he was in love with Amaretto or not, he couldn’t stand watching him suffer like this any further. He could still hear Gin ordering him to clean up the broken glass everywhere as Amaretto continued sobbing. Ludwig pounded at the door, trying to resist every fiber in him not to break the door down himself. Finally, the door opened and Gin answered.

“Ludwig,” he said, displaying a fake, cheerful demeanor as if nothing had happened. “Come in. We thought you wouldn’t make it today.”

Ludwig pushed the Brit aside and barged over to the Italian, whom was tossing the broken glass in the trash can. When he turned back around, the German could see the cuts in his scalp and the blood trailing down his face mixed with his tears.

“What happened?” he asked him, gentle in his voice.

“Oh, he was just messing around with the beer bottle and one fell on his head.” Gin interrupted. Continuing his sweet facade, he turned to his hooker. “You poor little thing. Now go clean up, boy. We don’t want any of that blood accidentally landing in the food, now do we?”

“Right away, Master.”

Once Amaretto left, Ludwig turned to Gin and shoved him against the wall. “Don’t pull that bullshit sweet talk with me,” he growled. “I know you broke the bottle over his head, asshole.”

“Spying on me, were you?” he said in his usual smug manner. He grabbed the German’s shirt at the collar, then pulled him in and leaned into his ear. “Listen to me, kraut!” he whispered in harsh tone. “That boy is mine to do as I fucking please. He belong’s to me, and to me alone. He’s my piece of arse to use, my toy to play with, my goddamn property. If you think you can come here and steal him from me, you are sorely mistaken. So, if I were you, I’d mind your own damn business and stay the fuck out of mine. I have murdered before, Beilschmidt, and I’m not afraid to murder again if I have to. Do you understand?”

~~~~~~

As Amaretto went to wash himself, he turned on the faucet, trying to drown out the sound of his master and Ludwig arguing. Watching the water flow down into the sink, he felt the pipe in his own body begin to leak out tears. He was used to all the pain and abuse his master gave him, but having Ludwig see him like this only brought him embarrassment and shame. Ludwig was strong, physically and emotionally. He was also kind and gentle to him, patient and understanding too. Ludwig was everything Amaretto wanted to be, but could never be. He was tired of being just a helpless boy around him. He just wanted Ludwig to see him as a equal. And now, having the German see his face covered in blood and broken glass like this, Amaretto felt even smaller and weaker than the chinchilla he was.

It was hopeless.

Seeing a razor by the sink, he took it and aimed it over the sink, inches from his wrists. _Do it._ he heard voices in his head say. _What’s the worst that could happen? Master kills you? Being dead is worth more than anything in life can give you. Besides, you’re just a worthless, pathetic chinchilla. You’re just prey bound to end up dead anyway._

His hand began to shake as he brought the blade closer to his skin. He bit his lip and tried to hold back his sobbing. But just before the blade hit his skin, he heard another set of voices speaking to him.

_What would Ludwig think if he saw you doing this?_

Amaretto pulled the razor away just in time, setting it back on the counter as his sobbing returned, this time harder than before. His fell to his knees, cowering in pain and guilt. He already saw how Ludwig acted when his master hurt him. If Ludwig saw him causing harm on himself, he would never forgive him. Amaretto would only further proving himself weak and cowardly to him.

Amaretto was trapped, his world closing in on him. No matter how hard he tried to fight back and be with Ludwig, the more he felt his Master pulling him down and further away from him. It was no use, he could never be with Ludwig even if he tried. He was a coward, just a helpless chinchilla in the concrete jungle of New York.

He did not deserve Ludwig.

Washing away both the blood from earlier and the tears, Amaretto breathed deeply trying to calm himself down. Even if he couldn’t be with Ludwig, he could still love him. That’s what he was good at; loving others. That was all he could do: love.

He went back out to the kitchen, trying to hide his pain so he could keep everyone happy.

Especially Ludwig.

~~~~~~

Gin and Ludwig heard footsteps returning into the room, getting louder as they approached them. The two separated and found Amaretto, face clean from the blood and tears and back to his perky, joyous self again.

“Amaretto, my love.” Gin said, back to his sweet talk as he went to hug his young lover. “You look so much better now that your face is not covered in blood.” He gave him a long, deep kiss, his arm held him tightly against him, and his hand squeezed his backside, displaying his dominance over his prostitute. The German was seconds away from socking the Brit the hardest punch in his life, only to be stopped by the Italian standing in between them. Once they broke apart, Gin headed back into the kitchen.

“I expect dinner to be ready shortly, my poppet.” Gin said in a sing-song manner. “Do behave yourself for Ludwig and don’t cause anymore trouble.”

“Yes, Master.”

After he had left, Ludwig slammed his fists into the counter, breathing at a rapid pace. His mind raced as the image of Gin’s smug grin and wicked laugh taunted him. One way or another, he was going to end him once and for all.

But then he felt a soft, gentle, and loving hand on his shoulder. He placed his own hand over the former, then turn in its direction to find Amaretto, smiling softly and gently, despite what he had been through. Ludwig’s breaths returned to normal, and the thoughts of Gin faded, leaving him with just the man in front of him. The fact that this man had been through so much pain and humiliation for so long, yet still managed to smile through it all confused Ludwig. Yet, it also brought him comfort as well, knowing that he was putting on a brave face and continuing with life as if none of the bad things had happened. Amaretto then took both of Ludwig’s hands and kissed them sweetly. All of a sudden, the world around Ludwig started to fade, and all that was left was Amaretto. He didn’t need to say anything, but somehow, this man knew how to calm Ludwig down without a single word.

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Ludwig whispered.

“Don’t be, Ludwig.” Amaretto replied quietly. “I understand.”


	15. Chapter 13

After they prepared dinner and Gin had returned home, Ludwig and Amaretto were back in the guest room, gazing up at the night sky through the window as Ludwig sat up at the edge of the bed.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Amaretto asked, right behind Ludwig. “Looking up at the moon helps me relax each night. Even when it isn’t out, I like to pretend it is.”

“It really is beautiful.”

He then felt a cool, oily substance hit his body, carrying a new but pleasant scent, as the other man began kneading at his shoulders.

“New massage oil?” he asked.

 _“Se._ Francis just got it in today. He says it’s a blend of different scents. I just wish I knew what they were.”

Ludwig to the vial and read the label; “Jasmine, Rose, Ylang ylang.”

“Ylang ylang? Oh, that’s right. There’s a little pot of ylang ylang on the front counter in Wang’s restaurant.”

“How do you know they’re ylang ylang?”

“Yao has them back at his restaurant.”

Ludwig set the vial on the nightstand and returned to looking up at the night sky, the large moon glistening in the night sky. The scents of the jasmine, rose, and ylang ylang from the oil captivated him, growing stronger as it rubbed against his skin with Amaretto’s touch. _This is just a dream,_ he thought. _There is no way this could be real._ Only the pounding in his heart could confirm that this was no dream, but a reality. He hissed lowly at the feeling and grabbed his right chest, causing the other man to move in front of him.

“Ludwig, is everything alright?” Amaretto asked.

Ludwig turned to face him, that sweet, gentle face melting away the strange feeling in his chest.

“I’m fine, now.” he said.

He felt his cock twitch against his better judgement. Amaretto giggled quietly as he removed his rhinestone choker and set it on the nightstand.

“It’s not what it looks like-” Ludwig began.

“Ludwig,” Amaretto interrupted, his voice calm and gentle. “I make my living having sex with strangers nightly. You think I don’t know an erection when I see it?”

The Italian knelt in front of him and took out the other’s erect member. He panicked and grabbed at his shoulders tightly.

“Amaretto, you don’t have to do this.”

“But Ludwig, I want to. I love you.”

Those three words. Those three simple words echoed throughout his brain.

_I love you._

Ludwig had never heard anyone say those words to him before, other than family. Hearing those words from him made his cheeks turn a light shade of pink and filled his stomach with butterflies. He had tried denying having any feelings for Amaretto. But, seeing this man on his knees,his eyes lighting up as he pulled down his underwear and pressed a light kiss to his length, he couldn’t help but feel himself falling for him.

 _Gil was right._ he thought. _I’m in love._

No longer able to control himself, he pulled the other man onto his lap and pressed a hard kiss to his lips. He tasted like a sweet mixture of almonds and apricots. He held the boy closer to him as his hand pressed against the small of his lover’s back. He had been lost in the moment for some time, before breaking from their lips. Amaretto chuckled as his arms wrapped around Ludwig, his smile lightened the room. It still amazed him how Amaretto managed to be so cheery and sweet despite his circumstances. He leaned forward, gently touching foreheads with the boy he had grown to so intensely care for. All that could be heard in the silence was their breathing. Before Ludwig could make another move, Amaretto gave him another kiss, one filled with joy and passion. The burning desires inside Ludwig’s soul grew hotter, craving Amaretto the more they kissed.

Ludwig’s hand touched Amaretto’s abdomen, then sliding its way up his shirt and pulling it over his head. His other hand slid down into the other man’s pants, caressing and squeezing his backside. Meanwhile, Amaretto combed through Ludwig’s hair with on hand, as the other caressed Ludwig’s cheek and cupped his jaw in a tender manner. Their hips grinded against, each feeling their desires growing strong and deeper by the second.

Ludwig was pushed onto the mattress, continuing to kiss his lover. He felt Amaretto’s hand glide down his abs, reaching his pants and slowly removing the rest of his clothing. The German took this as a cue, and removed the Italian’s clothing as well. By the time both men were completely nude, they were each lost in the moment, mesmerized by the other’s beauty to care about the rest of the world around them.

Once they broke apart the kiss, they laid next to each other and looked into each other eyes. Ludwig gazed into the pools of caramel, finding them filled with the joy and happiness he wanted to see from him. When Amaretto smiled, Ludwig grinned and caressed his auburn locks, noticing a strange curl at the side taking the shape of a heart.

“You’re curious about it, aren’t you?” Amaretto asked.

“Huh?”

“The curl.” He gave Ludwig a devious look and grinned gently. “Go ahead, touch it.”

Ludwig placed the strand of hair and gently rubbed it between his finger tips. He watched as Amaretto reacted with a soft, sexy moan. He then pulled the strand lightly, causing the moaning to grow louder. Before Ludwig could respond, Amaretto took Ludwig and kissed him in a fire passion, tongue sliding into his mouth without hesitation. Getting the message, Ludwig toyed with the curl for just a bit longer before their kiss broke again.

“Ludwig,” Amaretto whispered. “Get, up. I want to show something.” He took the vial of massage oil from the nightstand, then handed it to Ludwig.

“What do you want with this?” Ludwig asked, before the other man moved in front of him and sat on his lap.

“Put some of the oil on your fingers,” Amaretto explained, “and stick it inside me.”

“What?” Ludwig eyes widened at the request.

“I want you to fuck me, Ludwig. You are the only person I have ever felt so passionately for.” He took Ludwig’s face and looked him in the eye. “I wouldn’t be asking this if I didn’t trust you not to hurt me. I love you, and want to give you the best experience you could ever have.” His kissed Ludwig again, the sweet almond and apricot taste captivating him. “I want this, Ludwig. I want someone to give me the pleasure I deserve. I want you to do this to me.”

Ludwig was still in shock from the request. Sure, he wanted Amaretto’s happiness and pleasure more than anything, but for such a broken man like Amaretto to allow someone like him sex was still such a surprise.

“I’ve...never done something like this before.” he told him softly, placing a few drops of the oil on his fingertips.

“There’s a first for everything.” Amaretto added, caressing Ludwig’s arm. “Just relax, do what comes naturally.”

He held the young Italian the waist, then began inserting his fingers inside him. The soft, erotic moans from Amaretto made Ludwig ache for his touch even. Their lips met again, this time exchanging sweet, tender, loving kisses. The soft, sexy moans and the almond-apricot lips were getting the German more worked up. Everything about this moment felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, and it was with the man he loved the most. He had no clue how he had been blind to his own feelings before, but it did not matter anymore. Amaretto felt joy. Amaretto felt safe. Amaretto felt loved. Ludwig knew this, and he couldn’t be any happier no longer seeing him in pain.

He soon felt his hand being slipped away from the inside, while his love lifted himself up and took his hardening member inside his back side again. Ludwig did not mind the change, but it did make him more turned on. He thrust himself inside, watching his lover bounce on him and moan with each thrust. He watched Amaretto stroke his own cock as well, obvious that the young man was enjoying this just as much he did. In a spontaneous moment, the German took the hand he used to penetrate the Italian earlier and stuck his fingers inside Amaretto’s mouth. The way he sucked and licked at his fingers was driving Ludwig insane. He thrusted harder and faster, his deep groans matching the other man’s erotic moans.

 _“Scheiße!”_ Ludwig groaned. It was not long before he came inside him, right at the same Amaretto’s shot his seed unto himself. As they sat there catching their breath, Ludwig noticed the mess Amaretto made on himself and looked back at him with a grin.

“You made quite a mess there, dear.” he crooned. “Someone should clean that up.”

“You’re right.” Amaretto answered, wiping up a drop with his finger. “Someone should.” He licked the seed off his finger, making Ludwig shudder.

“I can see why you make so much doing what you do.”

Ludwig wiped the rest of the seed off and let Amaretto lap it off him, savoring every minute of the moment. Never in his wildest dreams had Ludwig imagined falling in love with someone as kind and beautiful and sexy as Amaretto. He was perfect in every way, and he wouldn’t changing a single thing about him.

Except, the life he was living.

The German placed the Italian’s head on his chest, over the sound of his beating heart. He held him close in his arms, providing all the love and support he could.

“Amaretto, please, leave this place.” he begged.

“Ve?”

“You’re the most perfect being I have met in all my life. You don’t deserve a life selling yourself on the streets and living in fear of some rat bastard like Gin. Please, come live me. You’ll be safer and happier-“

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m scared.”

“Scared of what?”

“Scared of what Master will do to you.” He took the German’s hand in his. “I love you, Ludwig. More than you can possibly imagine. But, it’s not safe for me to leave. Not yet, at least. I don’t want Master to try to hurt you or worse, have you killed. And if you die, then who would I have left?”

He never had doubts about dying for Amaretto’s sake. But, now that it was mentioned, maybe fighting Gin wasn’t so smart after all. If something did happen to him, Amaretto would be stuck with Gin even longer, maybe forever.

“I, I wish there was more I could do.” Ludwig told him, his hand pushing a lock of hair behind the other man’s ear and caressing his face. “But, my door is always open for you if you need it. And I will always be here for you. I love you, Amaretto. I will always love you. Nothing can stop me from loving you.”

“I love you too, Ludwig."

The kissed again before a knock came at the door.

“Amaretto?” they heard Gin knocking the other side. “Amaretto? Let’s go. Hurry up. We don’t have all night.”

“C-coming.” He sighed and let go of Ludwig. “I guess it’s time for me to get ready.”

As the prostitute got up, Ludwig grabbed his wrist gently.

“Before I go, is it alright if I, help you, get ready?”

Amaretto’s face light up at the request, his caramel eyes gleaming brighter than the moon.

“Yes...” he replied with a smile. “I would love that.” He helped Ludwig get up and lead him to the vanity. “By the way, it’s Feliciano.”

“What?”

“My real name. It’s Feliciano.”

“Feliciano. Even your real name is beautiful.”

“That is the nicest thing anyone has said to me in a long time. Thank you.”

“The pleasure is me.”


	16. Chapter 14

The day had finally arrived, the meeting with Yao Wang. And Feliciano was more anxious than ever. He couldn’t mess this up for his master; not one bit.

As he got out of the shower and began to get ready, Feliciano could not help but wonder if this was the path he was supposed to be on. Grandpa always told him stories about how beautiful America was. How there was never danger of war nor disease lurking outside. How America was the land of the free and the home of the brave. And most of all, how it was bursting with opportunity for anyone and everyone, even poor Sicilian farmers like themselves. Yet, here he was, locked away inside from supposed danger lurking outside in real world. He was neither free nor brave. And worst of all, he had nothing; not a single opportunity for the better life he was promised.

He then sat at the vanity, taking one last puff of opium and then started to think about Ludwig. He knew Ludwig loved him, and wanted nothing but the best. But, so did Master. Ludwig didn’t have much, but he would give whatever he could. Master had everything in the world, but couldn’t give him what he needed the most. Ludwig encouraged him; Master mocked him. Ludwig complimented him; Master put him down. With Ludwig, he felt love. With Master, he felt terror. And yet, Feliciano knew leaving Master would bring nothing but consequences.

“Amaretto, sweetheart.” he heard Gin call from the other side of the door. “It’s time to go.”

“C-coming.” He sprayed his wrists with the ylang ylang perfume, then got up and headed out the door, heart pounding as he made his way to the kitchen, where his master was waiting.

“There you are, love.” he crooned to his hooker, kissing him sweetly. “Let’s not keep Mr. Wang waiting, now.”

“Master, I was thinking-“ Amaretto began to say.

“Jesus Christ, Amaretto! How many times do I have tell you how dangerous thinking is for you-“

“But, Master, it’s about Wang-“

“That’s _Mr. Wang_ to you, boy. And you had better address him as such.”

“I’m not going, Master!” Feliciano said firmly.

The room became quiet, as the pimp looked to him, the anger and confusion present in his eyes. “I beg your pardon!” he replied in shock.

“You heard me! I’m not going!”

And who the bloody hell told you you had a fucking choice?!” He yanked Feliciano closer to him. Just then, the Brit’s eyes widened, as a diabolical thought entered his mind. He gave a wicked grin and maniacal laugh. He grabbed the boy’s chin and pulled it up to face each other.

“This is about the kraut, isn’t it?” Gin crooned, but in a wicked tone. “How adorable! Trying to escape your master to go be with that low-life mechanic with nothing to his name?” He then leaned into his submissive’s ear. “Listen to me, you fucking brat!” he growled, his voice growing deeper and quieter. “He’s nothing but another lying scumbag in this world trying to take advantage of you. He will never love you and you shouldn’t fall for his tricks. Trying to encourage you to think, trying to get you to leave me, deceiving you into believing the world is safe and beautiful when it’s just dangerous and ugly. The sooner you accept that the better. Do you understand me?”

His heart raced throughout his body and his breathing was frantic. What he was saying could not be true. He knew Ludwig loved him. He felt it. He shook his head and yelled, “You’re wrong! Ludwig loves me! I know it!”

Feliciano was then shoved face first into the ground while his master began straddling him in order to keep him from escaping. He tried calling for help but was immediately silenced when he felt his master's hand covering his mouth.

“You’ve been so good up until now, boy,” the Brit cooed. “I’d hate to have to punish you right before this very, _very_ important meeting. But you’re leaving me with very few options left. So, for the last _fucking_ time, do you understand me?!”

Feliciano refused to answer him. He was not going to give up so easily this time. He was tired of crying over how his master treated him. He was done being pushed and kicked around and made to feel worthless. He had had enough.

When he realized the boy was not going to answer, Gin let go of him and stood back up, leaving him lying weak as he took out a gun from a kitchen drawer.

“You know, boy,” Gin began in a calm but menacing tone of voice. “I haven’t killed anyone in a long time. And I’ve been so good about suppressing such urges to do so. But, seeing my favorite whore disobey his master has left me unable to control those urges any further.” He began loading the gun with several bullets, ignoring Feliciano in the process. “I should kill you, but let’s face it, you’re too valuable to kill. You’re my best whore, Amaretto; it wouldn’t be good for business to kill such a valuable piece of ass like yourself.” He took the gun and approached the window, pulling back the curtains and opening it. “But, I can kill my clientele whenever they piss me off. And you know who’s really pissing me off right now? A big, muscular, low-life German mechanic.”

Feliciano let out a loud gasp of shock. Despite all his efforts, he eyes widened and started to leak as squeaking sobs escaped his vocal chords. Every organ in his body was either shutting down or spiraling out of control. His master would not really kill Ludwig over this, would he?

“Oh, got your attention now, have we?” the man teased as he laughed lowly and wickedly and walked toward his submissive slowly. “So that’s what it takes to get you back in line now, is it? This is what I have to do to get you to obey me?” He began to circle Feliciano in a predatory manner, his sharp gaze striking fear into the boy’s heart. “Poor little Amaretto will do anything to save his precious Ludwig from getting hurt.” Gin teased, the tone in his voice clearly suggesting that he was enjoying the sight of a scared and frightened Feliciano becoming more vulnerable and weak.

“Please, stop!” Feliciano cried loudly.

“Please, stop!” Gin mocked. “But I'm having so much fun with my favorite toy. I’m not ready to stop.”

“I beg of you, please, stop.” His voice grew softer and quieter as he started to quiver in fear.

“You beg of me? And I thought you were a big boy now with your brave and cocky attitude.” He crept his arms around Feliciano and squeezed him hard enough to make it impossible for the younger man to escape. “What’s the matter?” Gin crooned in a mocking, condescending tone. “Is the baby chinchilla afraid of the big bad anaconda coming to get him? Tell me, baby chinchilla, why should I spare Ludwig? Why should I let him live after he’s clearly corrupted you into becoming a bad boy for your master?”

“Because,” Feliciano whispered through his sobs. “he’s just like you, Master. You both want what you think is best for me. You both sacrifice so much to keep me loved and safe. He was just trying to be kind to me, just like you, Master. He only wanted to see me happy, just like you do, Master. He didn’t mean to corrupt me, he was just trying to do what he believed was right. He’s a good man, Master. He shouldn’t have to die because of me. I’ll do anything, but please, don’t hurt Ludwig! Please?!”

As they stood in silence, Feliciano buried his head into his Master’s chest and sobbed. He wanted nothing more than to be with Ludwig and make him proud, but how could he when he couldn’t even stand up to his master? Maybe, he really was a baby chinchilla destined to end up dead on his own. Maybe, he really did need his master all along to save him from the real world. Or maybe, he was just a coward who could never make Ludwig happy.

“You’re right, dear.” Gin cooed, returning to his calm and loving nature. “He shouldn’t have to die because of you. And you shouldn’t have to die either.” He loosened his grip on him, then gently lift the boy’s chin up to kiss him sweetly. “Are you going to be a good boy for Master now, pet?”

“Yes, Master. I’ll be good.” he answered. If only he had the same courage others had to stand up for themselves. He could never be so brave, just a helpless coward living his life in fear and longing. He took his master’s hand kissed it gently. “I’m sorry for my behavior, Master.”

“All is forgiven, love.” Gin kissed him on the forehead and lead him out the door. As much as he wanted to leave his master, he couldn't let Ludwig get killed over this.

 _Please,_ he begged to himself. _Please, be strong for me Ludwig. Be strong for me, because I can never be strong for myself._

~~~~~~

Dark, hot, stuffy, scent of smoke and chow mein. That was how Feliciano would describe the opium den he and his master sat in. His changshan forced open as sweat began to run down his body. Men were coming in and out and all gawking eyes on the young prostitute as his master spoke with the drug lord, Yao Wang.

Anxious, he took another puff from his pipe, hoping to calm him down. As he exhaled the smoke, he sensed a couple men draw closer to him. He heart raced, unsure it was the drugs or the anxiety of strangers watching his every move. But, per his master’s orders, he continued sittingga still and looking pretty.

Gin continued talking with Yao, his words too big and complex to understand. Feliciano then wrapped his arm around Gin’s and squeezed it, then buried his face into the other man’s bicep. Surely, his master would never allow this many strangers staring at him, right?

He heard the Brit chuckle and caress his side. “So shy today, aren’t we?” he teased. He pushed the Italian off of him gently and sat him back up. “Go on, love, no one’s going to hurt you.”

Feliciano tried to laugh it off with a small chuckle, but still had an unsettling feeling inside him. Nonetheless, he still complied with his master’s orders and sat back up. His eyes wandered around, trying to find an easy escape from the den. If only he knew the way back to the apartments, then he could return to Ludwig.

Without warning, he felt a hand grab his chin and turn it in the opposite direction, likely from on of Yao’s men. Feliciano’s lips soon meet his, taking the prostitute by surprise. As the man continued, the prostitute faked a smile and allowed the stranger to continue.

 _Just, keep smiling, Feli._ he thought to him. _Keep pretending. Yeah, that will keep Master happy._

The stranger pressed his hand underneath the Italian’s changshan and caressed his torso.

_So...small. So...weak._

The more he endured the make out, the smaller and smaller he felt, like a mouse surrounded by several wild predators.

_Ludwig. Ludwig._

He knew it wouldn’t happen, but if Ludwig came in and rescued him, he’d be forever in the German’s debt. Unfortunately, he was trapped inside an opium den with a bunch of strange men and his master.

_S-somebody, anybody, help! Please, help!_

He then released a quiet squealing from his vocal cords, sounding just like a mouse would.

_No, don’t Feli. Don’t cry now. Not in front of the clients, not in front of Master. You know how master feels about this. Why am I always so scared like this? Please, somebody, anybody._

He then heard the sound of angry Chinese yelling coming from the other end of the room. He couldn’t quite make out what was being said clearly, but it appeared to have come from Yao, and he was ordering the man off of Feliciano. Once the man left, the Italian sighed in relief, only to have Gin yank him aside and onto his lap.

”Jacket. Off.” he ordered in a rough whisper. “Now.”

The Brit returned to Yao. As they continued talking, Feliciano reluctantly began removing his jacket. He looked down at every mark on his body: every cut, every bruise, every scratch, every cigarette burn, even the scar on his gut that still haunted him to that day.

He could also feel his body slowing down. His breathing was slow and decreasing. The room was starting to spin as he began becoming lightheaded. He had no idea what was happening, but it couldn’t be good.

”Master...” he slurred softly. When Gin didn’t respond, Feliciano tried alerting him by reaching out and tugging his master’s shirt, only to find himself growing weak as he did this. “Master...” he slurred louder, hardly able to stay alert himself. “Master…”

“So needy today, aren’t you?” Gin teased through a low laugh. Before Feliciano could respond, his master took his chin and began kissing him. Soon, all he could hear was the sound of his slow breathing and his heart sluggishly beating. He felt his stomach getting sick as his vision started to blur. His master then moved his hand down and brushed his fingertips along Feliciano’s thigh. His arm squeezed him closer slowly crushing him; the anaconda suffocating the chinchilla.

 _This is it._ he thought as he felt his body slowly start to shut down. _This is how I’m doing to die. Goodbye Ludwig. I love you._

Then, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise, feli will live. : )  
> (and we might get some backstory on our villian which may or may not explain his shitty behavior.)


	17. Chapter 15

The next thing Ludwig new, he was sitting in the hospital room, staring at a lifeless, motionless Feliciano laying on the bed. His body was still warm and his face was fair but not pale. He seemed alive, yet calm and peaceful as he laid there.

So many questions ran through Ludwig's mind as he sat next to the bed. What could have happened to him? And how? Would he ever wake up? If so, when? He had his doubts before, but seeing Feliciano there, he knew. He knew what this man meant to him, and now, he could lose it all at any moment.

He held Feliciano's hand, squeezing it and not wanting to let go. His world was at a halt; all he could focus on was the man laying on the bed. Just then, he heard footsteps heading in their direction as the doctor approached them.

"Dr. Edelstein," Ludwig asked. "any idea on what happened?"

"He was unconscious on the floor of an opium den." the doctor explained. "It's possible he overdosed but we don't know that for sure yet."

More footsteps could be heard approaching them, maybe two or three people heading their way.

"Lovino, you need to settle down-" Äntonio said as he and Limoncello entered the room.

"Feliciano! exclaimed Limoncello, rushing towards the bed sobbing. "Who did this to you, Feliciano? Was it the limey bastard? Answer me!"

"He can't hear you, Lovi." Antonio answered.

"Goddamnit, Antonio! I know he can't hear me! It was that fucking tea sipping bastard, wasn't it?! I'm going to kill him!"

"Calm down-"

"I'm serious!" the elder Italian continued in between breaths. "I'm going to murder that bastard-" Lovino continued sobbing, unable to finish his sentence. He buried his head into Antonio's chest and began muttering in another language.

"Maybe you should leave him alone." Ludwig advised to the two caretakers.

Understanding the situation, the doctor left the three of them. While Antonio tried to calm Lovino down, Ludwig returned to the man laying in the bed. _Feliciano,_ he thought. _Please, wake up._

~~~~~~

Night had fallen, and while Lovino and Antonio had left, Ludwig stayed behind and waited-patient yet anxious-as waited for Feliciano. The longer he waited, the more he worried about him.

 _Opium den?_ he thought. _Wang's opium den? Fuck, Lovino was right. Gin must have had something to do with this. No matter what happened, he was going to get back at him for what he had done. His terror had gone on far too long, and now, Feliciano was just another casualty._

Just then, he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat coming from behind him. He turned to find Gin standing there, a bouquet of jasmine, rose, and ylang ylangs with him and a sober expression across his face. Ludwig squeezed the patients hand tightly and glared at the man standing near them.

"What are you doing here?" the German asked in a lowly growl, uncharacteristic of him. "Haven't you done enough"

The Brit simply walked toward the other side of the bed, placed the bouquet on the nightstand, and state next to Feliciano, taking the other hand and holding it gently in his. "I know what you're thinking, Ludwig." he began softly. "I'm a monster. A heartless, soulless monster who thinks only of himself. You're not wrong for thinking that, but there's more to me than you know. I wanted to keep it a secret, but since you're here, I suppose I should tell you." He took out a small photograph out from inside his jacket and handed it to Ludwig. The photo was taken in front of a large building, with an middle aged woman and several children standing outside. Somewhere in the front and center stood a small boy with familiar shaggy, dark blond hair and thick eyebrows.

"I was abandoned outside that orphanage somewhere in Whitechapel." Gin continued. "No note; just a baby in a basket, wrapped in a knitted blanket and a pocket watch with the name 'Kirkland' engraved in the back. That photo was taken some years later, when I still stayed there. I was never given a name back then, so everyone just called me 'Kirkland.' I was an outsider back then, I never socialized with the other children and stayed in most of the time reading. As I got older, I would sneak out of the orphanage, only to find myself in more trouble. Eventually, I ended up running into a gang of street thugs, whom took me in as their own. It wasn't easy being out on the streets, though, so I had to find an escape. When I found out about America, I stole what I could and sold it off for a fare to the New World. I came for a better life, but ended up even worse than before, so I was left with returning to a life of crime. It was only way I could achieve my _American Dream.""_

"I was cold blooded, showing no mercy to anyone that stood in my way of reaching my _American Dream._ Either you submitted to me, or you died. There was no way around it. I was just a heartless and soulless creature of the night, a greedy king who wanted to conqueror all of New York's underground crime and drug world and become an emperor. I achieved just that, and became the ugly yet powerful man you see today."

He turned his attention to the patient, giving a soft smile as he gently caressed the boy's cheeks. "But, all that changed when I found Amaretto." he continued. "So sweet, so fragile, so naive. I knew he wouldn't last a day in the real world. I had to take him in; it was only way to ensure his safety. But I wanted him to be strong; strong enough to fight his own battles and not let others take advantage of him. So, I began hurting him, training and conditioning him to understand the dark realities of the world so he can be prepared when I'm not around to protect him. Yet, no matter how hard I was, he kept smiling back at me, telling me everything was ok. Soon I realized that he was too good and too pure for this world, and that no one here could accept him nor his love. Not unless he could channel that love and convert it into lust, and become the whore he is today."

Suddenly, to Ludwig's surprise, Gin began sobbing, hiding his face in shame. "All I wanted was for him to feel loved and safe in such troubling time like these. Instead, I hurt him and put him in more danger than before. I know I'm a monster, Ludwig. I just thought I could control that monster around my dear, sweet Amaretto. I see now that I couldn't, and that I can no longer give him the love and kindness he deserves."

Ludwig didn't want to believe anything this man was saying; not one bit of it. Yet, deep down in his heart, he felt the truth in Arthur's story. There was no denying that the boy in the photo was him. And there was no denying that the pain he went through was real. But, he was, in fact, a monster, just as he claimed. A heartless, soulless monster with no mercy. He then turned to Feliciano, whom was still unconscious, lying peacefully on the bed. _Was this why you stayed, Feli?_ he asked to himself. _Because you wanted him to be loved, and you were the only one who could do that?_

Just then, Gin removed the rhinestone choker around Feliciano's neck and placed it in his pocket. "Ludwig, please do me a favor," he asked, getting up from his seat as he was about to leave. "Please, take care of my dear, sweet prince for me. And give him every bit of love and kindness he deserves. He needs you, Ludwig. He loves you."

"Gin, I-"

"I already have his things packed up and they're being sent to your place. I'm going through my records to find his files, so I'll send them over then."

"Gin, I'm...I'm really sorry."

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I misjudged you. I knew you were manipulative, and controlling, and abusive. I just never knew it was because you had such a miserable past, and tried so hard to keep others from suffering the way you did. I also didn't know that you and Feli-Amaretto, had such deep, passionate love for each other. I'm terrible sorry for my judgment."

"All is forgiven, chap."

~~~~~~

The next day, Feliciano still hadn't moved. There was also no word from his master, and Lovino was still too emotional to visit him. Ludwig, however, remained there, watching over him and keeping eye on him in case anything happened.

Despite the condition he was in, Feliciano looked calm and peaceful, and beautiful, like a sleeping angel. Was it even possible for him to look ugly, Ludwig wondered. Still, he just wanted to see that gorgeous smile and those bright, caramel eyes again. He wanted to hear the adorable laugh, and the sound of his sweet yet seductive voice, and his accent every time he spoke his mother tongue. All of that, just one last time. So he could remember all of it for the rest of his life.

Ludwig sat right next to the bed, his hand holding on to Feliciano and squeezing it with all he had. "Feliciano," he murmured. "you've done so much for me. When I first met you, I thought you were just some helpless boy in an abusive relationship convinced that his only value in life was prostitution. I just wanted to help you get away from all of that and find a better life. But, the truth is, you never were any of that at all. You are the most selfless man I have ever met. You mean everything to me Feliciano. I love you."

He knew his lover wouldn't respond, but it still broke his heart a little when nothing came out of his mouth.

"You know, seeing you like this, it makes me really appreciate all the good times we had together more." Ludwig continued, a sniffle escaping him. "And how our time on this earth is short, so we much cherish it. Feliciano, I don't just cherish every moment we had together. I treasure them." His sniffles then became soft sobs, causing him to hide his face as he wept. "I love you, Feliciano. You are my entire world, and I can't see you go like this, not now! I love you so much!" Then, without any hesitation, Ludwig kissed Feliciano on the lips, the sweet taste of almond and apricot still there even in his sleep. As they parted, Ludwig rested his head onto Feliciano's chest, crying as he heard the man's heart still beating. He had been so caught up in his emotions, that he hardly noticed a hand squeezing his. Then, he did hear a soft moan nearby.

"Ve. Ve." it continued, as Ludwig looked up. This time he found two eyelids fluttering opening slowly, opening the caramel windows of the soul, now ever brighter than they ever were before. He couldn't believe what was happening, Feliciano was regaining consciousness, He somehow survived all of this; his love - his Feliciano - was alive.

"Feliciano?" he asked, hand caressing on the Italians cheek.

"Lud...wig?" Feliciano asked, his voice soft and airy, but slurred, and confused by his surroundings.

"Yes, yes Feliciano. It's me, Ludwig.

"Lud...wig." His arms started to lift slowly, reaching out to embrace him. Ludwig made no hesitation to help Feliciano move closer so they could embrace each other.

"I'm right here, Feli. I'm right here." He would not let go of him; not this time. The German needed to be with the man he loved; as did the Italian. All he could feel was the joy he had seeing the love of his life finally awake, and that was all Ludwig could ask for.


	18. Chapter 16

After he was well enough to leave, Feliciano walked back home with Ludwig at his side as he played with his rhinestone choker around his neck. Still, he couldn’t help but think about why his master wasn’t at the hospital. After all, Master always showed up whenever he ended up in the hospital before. Even Ludwig took time away from his job to be with him. In fact, Ludwig stayed with him the entire time. This could not be a sign, could it?

Sure, living with his master was living hell for Feliciano, and living with Ludwig would make life that much better. But, there was still something his master need, something that only Feliciano could give him, and leaving him would not only bring havoc on him but on others as well. He promised his master he’d never tell a soul, but he was going to have to tell Ludwig about it sooner or later, but Ludwig would never understand.

They returned home, where Feliciano kept pondering on his thoughts, wondering if returning to his master was the best option.

“Feli, is something bothering you?” Ludwig asked.

He turned up to face him. Even if Ludwig couldn’t understand, maybe he could still listen, and keep it a secret.

“Ludwig,” he said quietly. “can I tell you something about Master?”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Sweetheart. It felt so patronizing coming from his master, but so endearing coming from Ludwig. “Master, see, Master,”

“It’s okay, you can tell me.”

Just then, the door across the street opened, with Gin standing there.

“Feliciano!” he called rushing over to him as he sobbed and hugged him tightly.

“Master?”

“Feliciano, you made it! I was so worried about you. I’m so happy you’re alive.” His kissed his forehead. “Oh, that reminds me.” He reached into his jacket and handed a pile of documents to Ludwig. “He’ll be needing this, if he’s going to live with you know.”

“Live with me? Master, I don’t understand.”

“He didn’t tell you yet, did he?” He took Feliciano’s hand in his and held them gently. “Feliciano, I love so much. You’ve been so good to me, even when I was at my worst. Only seeing you passed out in Wang’s opium den and unconscious at the hospital made realize just how horrible I have been to you in return. And for that, I’m truly sorry. I know now I can never be the man you deserve, and you’ll never have the life you deserve with me. Your belongings are over at Ludwig’s place, all of them. He will help you find your _American Dream,_ and care for and love you they way need.”

“Master-“

“Please, call me Arthur.”

“Arthur, why are you doing all of this?”

“Because, I love you sweetheart. And I just want what’s best for you. And right now, it’s time for you to be with someone new. Someone who won’t hurt you the way I have. Someone like Ludwig.”

There was a moment silence between the free of them, as The young Italian stood there taking in time trying to understand all of this. The silence was broken when Feliciano began to speak.

“Master, what’s going on?” he asked. “Why does Ludwig have all my things?”

“You’re living with him now, dear.” he answered. “You don’t belong to me anymore. I am no longer your master, and you are no longer my whore. You can be with Ludwig now. You can finally have a real chance at your _American Dream.”_

Nothing was making sense. He needed his master, and his master needed him. Why was he just giving him up like this? Why was he throwing him out on the street with no where else to go? And what about his master?

Feliciano hugged him tightly and sobbed into his chest. “Master, please don’t do this to me!” he begged as tears began to shed. “Please don’t send me away! I love you, Master. I can’t leave you. I’ll do anything, but please, don’t do this.”

As he felt his master’s arms wrap around him, he could also feel a gently touch on his shoulder coming from behind him.

“Feli?” he heard a voice say behind him. He looked up and turned, finding Ludwig standing there. “Feli, it’s ok.”

“N-no! It's not, Ludwig! Master needs me! I need Master!

They heard the door slam in front of them, with his master nowhere in sight. Feliciano ran towards and pulled the knob, unable to open it. Frantically, he banged on the door and cried loudly.

"Master, please, open up! Let me in! Please!"

"Feli, don't-" Ludwig said.

"Master, I beg of you! Please let me in!"

He was then grabbed from behind as Ludwig began pulling him away, but Feliciano refused to give up this easily. He held on to the doorknob and continued banging.

"That's enough Feliciano!" Ludwig added, he tone growing annoyed. "You need to let go this instant!"

"NO!" Feliciano yelled. The anger, frustartion, and confusion was causing his blood to boil and his eyes to leak waterfalls of tears. "I can't leave Master! I promised I'd never leave him!"

"He's leaving _you_ Feliciano! You _need_ to leave him now!

“Master needs love and happiness, Ludwig! Everyone deserves love and happiness.”

“What about _you,_ Feliciano? Don’t you think you need love and happiness too?”

Feliciano stood there in silence. No one ever asked him about his own love and happiness.

“Arthur and I talked about this at the hospital, while you were still in the coma.” Ludwig continued to explain. “We both want you to feel loved and happy; just like you want everyone else to feel the same way. So do your friends, and your brother. All of us, we just want to see you feel the same way you want others to feel. Seeing you get hurt by your master, it hurts us too. Your master is letting you go so you can be happy again, just like when you two first started dating. You’ve loved him long enough, too, Feli. He doesn’t need you to keep him sane anymore. Both of you can live better lives now, without each other. I promise you, you’ll be safer and happier leaving him, and staying with me instead. Isn’t that what you want, to feel loved, happy, safe, and free?”

Feliciano tried to take in all of what Ludwig was saying. He did feel safer and happier around Ludwig than he did with his master. And, his master was becoming more kind and gentle with each passing day. Maybe Ludwig was right. Maybe, the best thing for him now was to just let his master go.

Ludwig took his hand and wrapped his arm around him gently. And in that moment, everything began to change inside the young Italian. He could feel a weight lifting off his shoulder, and his heart becoming lighter. Those same feelings he felt with Ludwig were still there, but this time, they felt stronger. He had no idea what this feeling was; all he knew was that he loved it, and wanted more.

"C'mon, let's go inside." Ludwig said, giving him a warm smile.

Feliciano smiled back, and replied, "Yes, let's."

Being without his master was going to be difficult for the Italian to go through. But, having Ludwig at his side, he felt maybe-just maybe-he could get through all of this, and find his happiness again and his _American Dream._


	19. Epilogue

_December 5, 1933_

As Feliciano headed out to the apartments, he noticed his former master’s place was dark, not a single bit of light inside. In fact, his master had not been outside of his place in months. Ever since the two of them split, he hadn’t heard a word from him. He master may have been abusive, but he never meant to be hurtful. He had nothing but the best intentions, but could only execute them through force and violence. He always feared his master would return to his violent, merciless nature if he left. But, if something still happened despite his recent quietness, Feliciano could only fear the worse.

He went up to the door and knocked. “Mr. Kirkland?” he called.

No answer.

“Arthur?”

No answer.

“Gin?”

No answer.

“Master?”

No answer.

His stomach began turning at the lack of response. He looked under the doormat to find a spare key underneath. He unlocked the door and entered cautiously. “Master?” he called again. “Master, it’s me, Amaretto.” He looked around in the kitchen and living room to find no sign of Arthur anywhere. “I just wanted to check on you. Nobody has seen or heard from you in months. We’re all worried.”

He then checked the guest room and bathroom. Nothing. He checked his master’s bedroom and bathroom. Nothing. There was only only room left to check; the office.

As he made his way to the office, he could feel his heart beating faster and louder than normal. There was so much for him to be worried about. Did something happen to his master? Did someone kidnap him? Murder him? Did he run away? Did he kill himself? So many dreadful thoughts ran through his mind, and he couldn’t help but blame himself for all of this.

Feliciano opened the door to the office slowly and peeked inside. There, he finally found Arthur, lying across his desk, messy hair, and a bottle of beer in his hand. He approached him slowly, careful as he possibly could. “Master?” he asked quietly, stepping around the desk. He noticed the other hand hanging off to the side, holding a gun with a finger on the trigger. Yet, there was no blood anywhere in the room. As he got closer, he noticed his master’s face was unshaven and unkempt.

He reached out and tapped his shoulder lightly. “Master-“

Suddenly, Gin bolted awake, startling Feliciano and causing him to fall back as his former Master pulled out his gun and aimed it at him. The Italian sat on the ground in shock and fear as the Brit’s arm shock violently with the gun in his hand. Gin’s expression was fierce, a death glare in his eyes as he growled like a guard dog. But then, his eyes started to soften, causing him gasp as he lowered his gun.

“Feliciano?” he asked softly.

“Master.” Feliciano stood back up and hugged him tightly. “I was so worried.” he said, sobbing quietly into his former master’s chest. He could feel Arthur’s arm wrap around him gently, and could hear him place the gun back on the desk before he stroked his hair.

“I’m so sorry to scare you like that, love.” he began, his voice calm, gentle, and sincere. “I didn’t think you would come back after all this time.”

“I just wanted to check in on you, Master-“

“Shh, it’s Arthur now, sweetheart. I’m not your master anymore, remember.”

“No one has heard from you in months. I was so worried. I thought something happened to you because of me.”

“Why would think something like that, my dear?”

“It all started when we split up. I thought I caused you to disappear from everyone else.”

“It wasn’t your fault, deary. You did nothing wrong.” He took his hand and kissed it softly. “Come, why don’t we get some coffee? You’re not to busy are you?”

“No, not at all. Thank you, Mas-Arthur.”

~~~~~~

They sat inside the cafe, quietly sipping their drinks as Arthur read the paper. “So, they finally lifted the ban on alcohol?” he asked. “Guess that old saloon won’t need me anymore.”

“Y-you can still sell prostitutes, a-and your other rings-“

“Feliciano, my love. I need to talk to you.” He took the boy’s hands in his, brushing the thumb over his fingers gently. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking since you left. And frankly, I can’t go on the way I have been. My empire has slowly been falling apart ever since you left. It’s been a bitch getting more clientele for the whores. Not to mention everything the fact that one right after another, they’ve started to leave. I can’t keep this up any longer, love. It’s time I let my empire fall and move on.”

“It doesn’t have to end, Master. Leave it to me. Remember, I’m your prince. I get the empire if you-“

“It doesn’t work like that, love. Even if I did give the empire to you, how would you bring back the clients? They were only two reasons my empire lasted as long as it did; the liquor, and you.”

“Me?”

“Every single one of my clients wanted you, Feliciano. They couldn’t get enough of you. You were the only one that made them feel special, that made them feel wanted, that made them feel loved. You gave them so much hope for the future. That’s why you were so popular as Amaretto. It was never about your looks, or the fact that you were willing to sleep with both sexes, or even the sexual pleasure. It was about you heart, Feliciano. You had genuine love in your heart to give, and they felt it. So when you left, the only way I could get to clients to stay was the booze. But now that the feds legalized it again, those clients won’t need me anymore. Nobody will need me anymore.”

“But I-“

“Without liquor, how are you going to keep this empire alive? You’ll just be a whore without a pimp. No one to protect you from harm. I’ll be too broken and that kraut of yours wouldn’t even dream of getting involved in crime. This is why the empire must fall, Feliciano. There is nothing that can be done to save it.”

“I’m...I’m so sorry, Master.”

“Arthur, sweetheart. I’m not your master anymore.”

“S-sorry.”

They each took a sip from their drinks, then Arthur returned the paper to the side. The Brit then smiled and let out a soft chuckle. “You are such a sweetheart, dear." he continued. "Still checking in on the man that destroyed you, just to see if he was doing ok. Ludwig is so lucky to have you.”

“You know, Arthur, I realized something during these past few months. If I never became your whore, I probably wouldn’t have met Ludwig. We first met when I was out selling myself, so I guess I should thank you for that.”

“You really think so?”

 _“Se._ I do.”

Arthur looked out at the window and took another sip of his tea. Amaretto looked out well, watching as the snow began to fall and the city was being decorated for Christmas.

“So, if you’re going to leave your empire, what do you think you’d want to do?” Feliciano asked, sipping his coffee.

“Well, that old saloon could still use some fixing up to do.” Arthur pondered. “Even if I abandon it, the least I could do if have it rebuilt. Afterall, Gil, Francis, and Toni where the main reason I was able to sustain the empire, I suppose they could use a real bar with proper storage and working equipment. I suppose I could buy out those apartments and have them refurbished as well. It was just and abandoned building anyway; I can talk to city hall about buying it out and making it new again. Of course, everyone living there will need a temporary place to stay in the meantime.”

“You’d really do all of that, for us?”

“Do you know why I took all of you in in the first place? Because we are all foreigners, we’re at a huge disadvantage in such troubling financial times. When I came here, I was always at a lost because of where I was born. As was everyone else. I just wanted to prevent everyone else from suffering the same prejudices I faced when I came to America. And despite everything that has been happening lately, I still want to help all those coming here seeking their _American Dreams._ I still have a fuck ton of money left in my savings; might as well put it to good use.”

Feliciano could feel his heart fill up with joy hearing everything his master said. All he ever wanted for his Master was to see the kind, loving, and caring side of him come out. And come out it did. He always believed his master was good deep down, even when everyone else saw him as pure evil. A tear began to shed down his cheek, despite his best efforts to hold back.

“Is something wrong, sweetheart?” Arthur asked him.

“I’m just so happy for you, Arthur.” he sobbed. “All I ever wanted from you was your kindness, and you’re finally letting it show. Please, stay like this, Arthur. Be this kind and loving forever.”

Arthur smiled and wiped away the tear from his former lover’s cheek. “Anything for you, my sweet prince.”

~~~~~~

_December 24, 1933_

As plans for the bar and the apartments to be rebuilt went underway, Arthur did manage to find a temporary shelter for his former workers, which included a hall for gatherings and events. It was there that everyone was gathered for a holiday celebration. And inside the hall stood a beautiful Christmas tree, decked with bright lights and elegant ornaments, and several gifts underneath.

As the festivities went underway, Feliciano approached Arthur, who was standing by the window gazing out at the snow falling outside.

“Snow is so pretty, isn’t it?” he said standing across. “It looks so soft, and the children love playing in it.”

Arthur turned to him, giving him a soft grin. “Still in love with the snow, I see?” he teased. “Just like when we first dated. You kept wanting go out and play in it like a kid.”

“We never had snow in Italy, at least not where I lived. But it gave me so much hope and joy the first time I saw it.” He handed the other man a cup of cider as they turned their attention inside, finding Timo sitting by the tree dressed as Santa, and several children running and playing inside. “It was nice of you to invite the orphans over as well, Arthur. Miss Iryna will be so happy to see their faces full of joy this Christmas.”

He then noticed Ludwig standing outside the entrance signaling him to come over. He took Arthur’s hand and began to make his way over there.

“Where are you taking me, boy?” Arthur asked, hesitant to leave his place.

“You’ll see.” Feliciano said with a bubbly smile. “Do you still have your pocket watch?”

“Of course, never leave without it. But what does that have to do anything?”

“Trust me.”

They met up with Ludwig, standing at the side of the entrance.

“Is she here?”

“Of course.” He turned to the side and reached out behind the wall. “Frau Kirkland, he’s here.” Stepping out from the behind the wall was an elderly woman with wavy grey hair. Her hat was a deep brown with a red feather, and her fur coat was gold, like a lion’s mane. Most notably, was her thick eyebrows and a brooch shaped in the letter "K."

The woman gasped softly as she faced Arthur. “Is that really you?” she asked him, her voice carrying a obvious British accent.

“Uh,” Arthur replied, still confused to what was happening.

“Do you have a pocket watch, my boy?” she asked.

“Yes, Ma’am-“

“Do show it to me, please?”

He took out watch and showed it to the woman, who turned it over to the back. Her jaw dropped as she noticed the “Kirkland” engraving, causing her to sob. “It’s been so long.” she cried. “I’ve missed you so much, my son.”

“S-son?”

“Oh, yes, that’s right. You were just a baby when you went to the orphanage. You never got to know me well. I’m so sorry I had to leave you there. I was going through such a terrible time in my life, and I didn’t want you to suffer through all of it.”

“Y-you l-left me-?”

“I left that pocket watch with you, hoping you’d keep it with you as a way to find each other in the future. And now here we are. I finally get to see my son after all these years.”

Only then did Arthur realize who the woman was, causing his own eyes to water up as well.

“M-mummy?”

Ludwig and Feliciano watched as the mother and son hugged each other and cry happily. The auburn-haired man then held his lover’s arm tightly and leaned his head into his bicep. “It’s so beautiful.” he sighed. “He’s reunited with his mother.”

“Now he has someone in his life to love him again, and he can heal and move on from all his heartache.” Ludwig added.

As the Brit led his mother inside, to meet everyone, The German and Italian made their way to the window, watching the snow fall onto the city pavement, creating a miraculous winter display.

“I hope next year is full of wonderful surprises and joy all throughout.” Feliciano said.

“And I hope you find your _American Dream.”_ Ludwig added.

Feliciano chuckled lightly, then pecked Ludwig’s cheek and smiled brightly.

“What’s so funny?” Ludwig asked.

“I already found my dream.” he answered.

“You did?”

“Ludwig, you were my _American Dream_ all along. And I cannot thank you enough.” His leaned in and kissed his lips gently. “Thank you so much, Ludwig. _Grazii mille._ ”

 _“De nenti,_ Feliciano.”

They shared another kiss, then exchanged small, gentle smiles to each other. “Hey Luddy,” the Italian asked. “How do people say ‘Merry Christmas’ in Germany?”

 _“Fröhliche Weihnachten._ How do they say it back in Italy?”

_“Bon Natali.”_

_“Bon Natali, _Feliciano.”__

_“Fröhliche Weihnachten,_ Ludwig.”

They began to kiss again, holding each other closely as the snow continued to fall onto the New York streets. Feliciano may had been through hell ever since he first landed on Ellis Island. But now, he finally had what he came to the have in the New World. He found his dream, his _American Dream._ And he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
